


More than Yesterday, Less than Tomorrow

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 3+1, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Broken Engagement, Character Death, Curses, Deal with a Devil, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grieving, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Loss, Miscommunication, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Rating May Change, Ratings may vary, Sickfic, Swearing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple story, really.  He met her, she met him, and things happened.  Maybe it was chance, maybe it was dumb luck, or maybe it was the universe going according to plan.  Details are complex.  But they fell in love, and that was that.</p><p>A collection of one-shots featuring (mainly) Wildehopps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Sleeping Fox Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn’t know how foxes slept, if they snored, or clawed at bed posts, or dreamed about eating ice cream in their sleep. Or, The 3 times other mammals observed how Nick slept and the 1 time someone pointed it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm joining the party of making a one-shot collection, because I can and I have so many little ideas. Also, like why not!
> 
> I've been wanting to write this for a while now. X+1 fics are not my strongest suit, and I struggle with trying to make them feel right. But I'm happy with this, so I hope you all enjoy.

1

\--

The break room was quiet when Francine entered.  

Which was amazing considering Delgato, Howlstien, and Clawerton were in there.  Usually the three of them were rather chatty, or locked in some sort of loud competition, like arm wrestling or push up challenges.

However, they’re all silent.  Facing the dingy couch in the break room as they sipped at their coffees.

“Hey, guys.”  Francine greeted, breaking the silence.

All three officers turned to her sharply as they shushed her.  Delgato made a cutting gesture at his neck with wide eyes.  Clawerton make a quick motion with her paws like she was trying to catch the sounds the elephant made.  Howlstein just held his paws out for her to stop before glancing back at the couch.  The wolf let out a sigh of relief.

“What’s going on?”  Francine asked in a whisper.

“Wilde’s asleep on the couch.”  Delgato whispered back.

Francine gave them an odd look.  Surely Nick being asleep in the break room was something the three officers would have a field day with.  Or at the very least something they would be snapping pictures of for blackmail later.  Not sitting in complete silence staring and silencing anyone who entered, like the fox was going to wake up and attack.

The female elephant turned to the couch.  She half expected Nick to be laying there with one eye open, or both.  Or something to give reason for how the three officers were acting.  That wasn’t what she saw at all.

Nick was curled up in the left corner of the coach.  He was nestled tightly on himself, taking up as little space as possible on the, compared to his general size, massive coach.  His tail wrapped around his front and his snout buried underneath it, it’s fluff hiding his face.

It reminded her of the historical depictions of how primal animals slept way back when.

Though it was kind of cute, if Francine could say that.

“Do you think he’s cold?”  Francine whispered down at the three other officers.

The three looked up at her, then at between themselves.  Howlstien made a sound and shrugged in reply.  

The break room wasn’t any cooler than the rest of the precinct.  But smaller bodies meant less body heat for the cold to cut through.  It made sense to assume Nick might be cold and curled up on himself for warmth.  

No harm in covering him in a blanket.  

Might also help others see the fox on the couch and not sit on him accidentally.

Francine walked over to the couch, taking the nicely folded throw blanket someone left years ago from the opposite side of the couch.  As she unfolded it, she felt the three officers watching her closely.

Carefully she draped the blanket over Nick, gently dropping it down on hims.  Just in case he was light sleeper and shot awake.  However the fox barely budge, only nestled under the blanket some.  Francine patted his back lightly with her trunk before walking to get her coffee.

Nick woke up sharply five minutes later when Judy burst into the room calling his name.  He half let her drag him off the couch (“Easy, Carrots, I’m coming.” “Hurry up the prints came through, we got a lead.”) and out the door.  

The four officers just glanced at each other.

* * *

2

\--

Finnick was one for sleeping in.  

If he could, he would honestly sleep the whole day away and move around in the night.  For one it’s cooler, being a desert animal that’s important. Second, that was when all the fun he liked having happened.  And drunk mammals were way easier to hustle than sober ones.  Not to mention, that was his instincts told him to do.

However, that wasn’t how most of society functions.  He’s got errands to run and things to buy from places that are only open within certain hours of daylight.  

So begrudgingly he gets up.

It’s just annoying when his temporary roommate sleeps in past him.

Nick was between places.  The lease on the shit hole of place he managed to score years ago ran out, and he didn’t renew.  Mostly because he had the funds and respect to afford a different, far better place, with a decent view, thick walls, and non-peeling paint on the wall.  Plus everything that makes Finnick want to kick the red fox in the balls and tell him to shut it.  All with his bunny partner, who was both far to good for him but just right for him too.

But, Cottontail’s lease didn’t end for another month, and the new place wasn’t available for two and half more weeks.

So being the friend Finnick was to Nick, he let him stay with him.  It wasn’t usually an issue.  Nick was always gone when the smaller fox woke up, and his hours were long.  Sometimes he spent the night at Judy’s, so no big deal.

That was until Nick slept in past him.

Finnick growled down at the sleeping form of his ex-conning partner.  Curled up tightly in the nest of blankets Finnick had given him.  He realized he’s never really seen the other fox asleep, only passed out drunk.

“Hey, slick,” the smaller fox growled.  He folded his arms, and glared down at the red fox.  “Wake the fuck up.”  He added kicking Nick’s back sharply.  “Raise and shine you, asshat.”  

Nick let out a low growl of warning in return.

“Up and Adam you little shit!”  Finnick demanded with one last hard kick.

“I don’t appreciate the name calling and kicking in the wake up call.”  Nick stated as he pushed himself up.  

Finnick resisted the urge to hit him with the bat.  “I don’t appreciate your face but you don’t hear me complaining about it, slick.”  Finnick huffed up at the larger fox.  “Now get dressed and go bother your bunny friend, I got shit to do.”

Nick waved him off with a simple chorus of ‘fine’ as he moved.  Finnick watched as the other fox grabbed his nearest set of clothes and got dressed.  He threw on his loosened tie and threw it over his neck.  Adjusting it just so, as he dug through his bag to finish getting ready.

“You always sleep like that?”  Finnick as after a moment, finding himself oddly curious.

“Ugh...yea,”  Nick answered with an odd look, and a toothbrush half shoved in his mouth.  “For the most part.  Why?”

“No reason, just never seen you sleep.  Only seen you pass out drunk cause your a fucking lightweight in comparison to me.”  Finnick countered angrily.  “I almost mistook you for a pile of towels.”

“Dick.”

“Will you go bother that bunny of yours, before I decide to kick you out.”

* * *

3

\--

Mal, Steve, and Kevin Hopps were curious little bunnies.

According to one of their teaches, probably a little more than they should be.  But it’s kind of hard not to be when one’s older sister is the first rabbit officer ever.  A lot of doors open when just about nothing holds you back.

And it wasn’t like they had never seen a fox before.  They’ve seen Gideon a lot, and talked with him plenty.  He had always politely answered all their questions, and given them fresh baked ginger cookies whenever they stopped by.   

It was just they had never had a fox stay at their house before.  Never observed one in daily house life.  They didn’t know how foxes slept, if they snored, or clawed at bed posts, or dreamed about eating ice cream in their sleep.  

That was until Judy brought Nick along on a trip home.

Suddenly they had a fox to observe.  And not just any fox, a _city_ fox.

The three of them snuck into the room their parents had given to Nick to stay in.  It belong to an older brother of theirs, Stephen, who had just recently moved out for college.  They carefully creaked the door open, and tiptoed in.  They learned from Gideon that foxes had good hearing to, just not as good as a bunnies.

They carefully lined themselves on the side of the bed facing the door. Blinking up at the sleeping fox in the bed.

Nick was half burrowed under the covers.  Curled up on himself, tail and all, his snout resting on top of his poofy tail.  His limbs all tucked out of sight.  He was taking up half of the bed, but it was rabbit sized and not fox size.

“Steve, make sure you record our findings.”  Mal ordered in a hushed tone.  Steve nodded at him, producing a notepad from his pjs.  

“Why do you think he’s all curled up?” Kevin whispered the question at his brothers.  

“Maybe he’s scared of dangling his limps over the side.”  Steve theorized as he scribbled down observations.  “You know, so like ghosts and monsters don’t eat them.”

“That’s stupid, Steve.”  Kevin snapped.  “He’s probably just trying to fit on the bed.”

“But he’s only taking up half of it.”  Mal pointed out.  “And Stephen is the tallest in our family.  So he should have plenty of room.”

“Maybe that’s just how foxes sleep.”  Steve suggested.

His two brothers made a sound of agreement and nodded at each other.  “Good point, Steve,” both chorused together.  Steve scribbled the observation down in the notepad.  

The three turned their attention back to Nick’s sleeping form.  Occasionally breaking away to jot down an observation, or discuss briefly.  

At some point Nick’s right ear twitched, Mal quickly instructed Steve to write that down.  Then it did it again, so Steve did as instructed again.  Then again, and the three little bunnies giggled to themselves.  Nick’s ears suddenly stood at attention.

Then his eyes slowly opened.

The three bunnies froze, falling instantly quiet.  They dropped their ears and ducking behind the side of the bed, just under their noses.  They kept their eyes glued to the fox as he blinked more awake.

“Holy sh--”  Nick exclaimed with wide eyes when he saw the three little heads peeking at him, “--ort bunnies.”  

The fox leaned back sharply, clearly forgetting the size of the bed.  He fell off the opposite side of the bed, landing with a loud thud.  The three little bunnies quickly stood up on with a gasp, standing on the tips of their toes to see over the bed.  Mal was the only one that started to climb the bed.

Nick sat straight up from the other side.  He turned sharply to look at the three little bunnies blinking across the bed.  He frowned out them slightly.

“Why are there three little bunnies staring at me?”  Nick asked resting his head on the bed.  His voice calm and level.

“Uh…”  Mal said crawling down from the bed.  “We were curious.”

“About?”

“Foxes,”  Kevin answered quickly, nervously glancing at his brothers under Nick’s lazy gaze.  “And their sleeping patterns.”

“Ah, that’s a relief.”  Nick breathed an over relieved breath.  “I though you were Kits of the corn coming to steal my soul and brains.”  The three little bunnies giggled at how ridiculous that sounded.  Nick breathed a laugh as he rose to his feet.  “I hope your late night visit was education, but you should probably get back to bed before your older sister comes investigating.”

Nick escorted them out of the room, and three boys hurried down the hallway.  They rounded the corner as they heard Judy come racing down the hall.

“What happened?!”  She demanded hushly.  “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Carrots, fine.”  Nick asked back easily.  “I had a dream about three spying mini bunnies and fell off the bed.  No big deal.”

* * *

+1

\--

Judy was resting on the couch and flipping through one of Mrs. Wilde’s, _Susan’s,_ magazines, when Nick came and snuggled up close with her.  Nestling into her torso with his snout, and using it as a pillow.

She hummed lightly at him, and patted at his head absently.  Her interest completely in the article about some celebrity and their home.

They were at his parents home, well apartment, for some a holiday mostly foxes celebrated.  Nick assured her it wasn’t terribly important.  (“It’s really just an excuse for everyone to get together, eat dinner, and drink.”  And it was.)  But his parents invited them, since they were dating, Nick wasn’t going to hear the end of it if he didn’t come.  So they went, and it was more than fun.

Susan and James Wilde were a sweet couple, so open and welcoming.  It was almost didn’t seem real they were Nick’s parents.  However Nick was just about the spitting image of his father.  Only he had his mother’s eyes and darker brown fur on his ears, paws, and tail, as opposed to his father’s black fur.  Judy could see where Nick inherited some of his personality from.

In a matter of minutes, Judy knew the fox was fast asleep on her torso.  His head felt heavier on her chest, and the soft vibration from his chest.  The fox was out like a light.

Judy grinned down at him.  She wasn’t surprised, after a huge meal like what they just ate, curling up and sleeping seemed like a great idea. Humming, she turned her attention back to reading, stroking at his ears lightly.  Only stopping to turn the page.

Judy was wrapping up reading the article when she saw Nick’s father, _James_ her brain corrected, enter the room.   She spared him a kind smile as he neared.

But then James stopped suddenly.

And he stared, at the two of them on the couch.

Judy lowered the magazine to look at the older male fox.  He was staring at them, but mostly at Nick.  Eyes blinking in shock as he seemed to process what the was look at it.  Judy just waited.

Eventually James turned to her, mouthing ‘Is he sleeping?’ as he pointed at Nick.  Almost like if he said it out loud Nick would answer and move.

Judy peered down at Nick for a moment.  She wasn’t sure what was so unusual about Nick sleeping...aside from cuddling up with her on his parent’s old couch.  But there was nothing different or odd to her about it.  She nodded back up at him oddly.

“Really?”  He asked amazed.

Nick took a deep breath and let it out in a sleepy sigh, as if to answer his father’s question.

“Yeah, he’s out.”  Judy answered easily.

A soft look came across James face as he continued to look at his son.  His shoulders dropped slightly, and his ears dropped just so.  The same way Nick’s did when he was sad but trying not to let others know just _how_ sad he was.

“Mr. Wilde,”  Judy started, placing the magazine on the coffee table.  “Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes dear,”  James assured her quickly as he moved to sit in a nearby arm chair.  His brown eyes still glued to Nick’s sleeping form draped all over the couch.  “It’s just, I haven’t seen Nick sleep like that in years.  It’s always been a tight little ball since he was about nine.”

 _Since he was nine,_ rings in the bunny’s head over and over again.  She remembers back to the skycar back during the Nighthowler case.  When he told her about getting muzzled.   _I was eight or nine…_  Judy glanced down the sleeping fox on her chest, breathing softly and peacefully.

“I’ve only ever seen him sleep like this.”  She stated.

Because she had.  Nick always draped himself all over the bed when he slept with her.  Sometimes they curled up when cuddling, he’d wrap his tail around her and they’d sleep.  But it was never a tight ball.

“Judy Hopps, you really are something,”  Nick’s father said with a wide smile.

He continued to watch Nick sleep for a few more moments, before picking up a near by book to read.

Five minutes later, Susan walked in and did the same exact same stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Nick sleeps curled up in tight light ball and it's the only he can manage to fall asleep, unless he is beyond exhausted or drunk. It's something he's done for a long time, from may different reasons, but it's a habit he never really broke. Only in the presence of Judy, because she makes him feel comfortable enough, does he not sleep out like that.


	2. You Cut Me Open and I Keep Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy did know she loved Nicholas Wilde. There was no doubt and no denying it. She loved him wholeheartedly since that moment under the bridge, and every day after. It was never going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So despite struggling with which idea I wanted to do next, I got going to bed on night and couldn't pass it up. (I can never pass up angst). I also should probably be pasting this as it's one little fic, because of the length, but I also kind of don't. Either way, it's here. 
> 
> It's probably not as sad as I thought was when I was writing it late at night last Saturday...but still.

“ _You know you love me.”_

_“Do I know that?...Yes, yes I do!”_

It wasn’t a lie.  Judy did know she loved Nicholas Wilde.  There was no doubt and no denying it.  She loved him wholeheartedly since that moment under the bridge, and every day after.  It was never going to change.  

The only thing that changed was _how_ much she loved him.

It started out as friendship.  A beautiful, lively friendship, built on trust, teasing, and bad puns.  The two of them clicked and flowed together so well.  Where she fell short, Nick thrived, and vise versa.  They were a power team with maybe too many inside jokes, but no less a power team.  Nick made things so much better for Judy, and he was always there.  Judy couldn’t ask for more.

From there it just grew.  

A crush of sort developed.  Judy wasn’t exactly sure she wanted to call it a crush, because she was a grown mammal, and that sound juvenile.  But that’s what it was.  Every little smile, look, and general expression, won her over so easily.  As if Nick ever tried.  He had a way of making everything he did seem so effortless.

From there the crush blossomed into feelings.  Actual feelings.  Like ‘I want to date you’ feelings.  Judy half blamed dragging Nick to Bunnyburrow to visit her family, and seeing him interact with all her younger siblings.  The other half of the blame was on Nick for simply existing, and using that existence to be charming and attractive.

But the two hung out so much it was like dating, so she didn’t mind.

It was till she had the realization that she didn’t just have feelings, she was _in love_ with Nicholas Wilde, that she realized she was screwed.

Not because she loved Nick Wilde.  No never because she loved Nick Wilde.

But because she loved Nick Wilde more than he loved her.

She had dropped hints for Nick to pick up on, given him as many signs as she could for him to noticed.  Put out a line for him to bite.  Judy never said anything to him.  Simply because she was too much of a coward.  She cherished their friendship and closeness to much to ruin it with an unreturned confession.  However Nick never bit at her line.

Nick saw her nothing more than her friend.

The realization hurt when she had it.  

She was left with a huge fox sized hole in her heart.

But through a whole evening of silent tears and thinking, Judy realized how stupid it was.  A bunny and a fox, it would never work.  It didn’t matter how much their partnership and friendship worked.  And it didn’t matter what science said about opposites attracting.  It wouldn’t work if they were _too_ opposite.

Judy moved on, it was the only solution, but the feelings stayed.

She meet George Hasenkamp.  He was a bunny that worked in the financial district of the city.  Or that was what he liked to say, he didn’t actually work at a financial firm.  He owned a successful cafe and restaurant in the area.  It’s far more high end than anywhere Nick and Judy went for any sort of food on their beats.  

George is a good rabbit and a decent guy.  He was kind, caring, and gentle.  He was passionate about his work, and he knew all of his regulars by name.  He also had a good sense of a humor, he could more than keep up with Nick’s quick jabs.  

He born and raised in Zootopia, but his mother was from the burrows.  He got along great with her huge family, and his much smaller one in comparison loved her.  He was an amazing cook and spoiled her endlessly with new pastries and recipes. He more than supported her job at the ZPD.  Not to mention he was more than well off.

George was honestly everything she could have asked for.  If not more.

Judy loves him, honestly she did.  Just like Nick.  

She shoved him in the fox size hole in her heart. He doesn’t fit perfectly, but Judy figured the whole will morph around him, or other things will fill the spaces.  Like a family.

So when he asked her to marry him, she said yes.

She was happy, honestly, she was happy.

But her heartbreaks a little more when she tells Nick.  

Despite his smiling and joy in his congratulations, there is a pain and sadness in his eyes for a flash of a moment.  

* * *

The days before the wedding are crazy.

There seemed to countless last minute arrangements to handle.  The seating chart need to be finalized, a final head count to sent off to the catering service.  The flowers needed to be ordered.  Family was coming in, and Judy was trying to make sure they were settled in well enough.  It never seemed to end.

Not to mention, Chief Bogo put Nick and her on a rather big case.

“It’s a pre-wedding gift, Hopps.  Take it or do parking duty till you take off.”  He had curtly when she asked.

Nick and her wrap it up just before three on her last day at the ZPD as Officer Judy Hopps.  Bogo let’s them off early, another pre-wedding gift he tells her.  Judy suggests they grab something to eat, or and maybe a few celebratory drinks.  One last hurray just the two of them before Judy got hitched.

The fox smiled at her, but turned her down.  Claiming there was no need for one last ‘hurray’ between them.  He would be there when she got back, and nothing would have changed.  Then he left the precinct, leaving Judy to just watch him go.

Judy ended up catching an early dinner with George and two of his sisters.  It was as pleasant as it always was.  Of course, Judy hardly noticed, she was so caught up in Nick’s odd behavior.  He had never been one for turning down food or drinks.  

George’s sisters took notice.  Judy just told them she was thinking about all things she had to do before the wedding.

She left the three of them early.  Claimed the next day was going to be more than a busy day, and she had to wake up early.  They all more than understood and wished her well as she left.

Judy didn’t remember the trip back to her apartment.  It’s all a foggy through cloud of Nick and George.  She didn’t even remember going into her apartment, or showering, or changing into her pjs.

She just suddenly found herself staring at her dress.

It’s lavish, and smooth, and not something she had ever pictured herself picking out.  Let alone wearing to her wedding, but it’s beautiful on.  The lines and folds of the skirt were sharp, but they laid softly.  The top was embroidered with elegant lace and a sparkle of sequins here and there.  A simple belt of tiny fabric roses bring the two halves together.

The bunny officer sighed to herself, as she noticed herself fiddling with her ring.

The ring that was perhaps just a little to flashy for her tastes.  It’s a simple gold band with three diamond.  But the center diamond is maybe just a little too big, a little too sparkly.  

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

She glanced at her alarm clock on her desk.   _10:53pm_.  Judy hadn’t even realized it was that late, when did it get so late.  She turned to do the door, no really sure who would be knocking on her door at that hour.  Well she had a few ideas, like a drunk neighbor, or a drunk friend of a neighbor, or a lost take out delivery mammal.  Judy wondered if she was still enough if they would go away.

There was another knock a few moments.

The rabbit officer sighed, and rose from her spot on her bed.  She made her way to the door.  She clicked the lock softly, before opening her door just a crack to see who it was.

“Nick,”  Judy gasped as she opened the door instantly for the fox.  “What are you doing here?”

Nick didn’t answer her, he just blinking down at her blankly.  His ears are hanging low, and so were his shoulders.  He looked exhausted, and tiny as he stood there, surprisingly still in his police uniform.  The fox’s tie was loose, the knot hanging near the second button of his shirt, which looked slightly disheveled.

“What’s going on, Nick? Is everything alright?”  Judy asked, reaching out to touch his arm.  His sleeve felt slightly damp under her fingertips.  “Crackers, why the hell are you wet?”

Again Nick doesn’t answer her.  Only this time he rushed forward and embraced her smaller form tightly.

That’s when Judy smelt it.  

“Gah, you smell like alcohol.”  She pointed out.

“Shut up.”  Nick snapped quickly.  “Just let me have _this._ ”

“Nick?” She questioned slowly, shoving as many silent question as she could into his name.

“Please...Judy,”  The fox pleaded quietly, like he didn’t trust his voice to say it louder, in a hurt and gentle tone.  “Just let me hold you.”

“Okay,”  Judy returned softly after a moment.

Nick embraced her just a tiny bit tighter, nuzzling into her shoulder some.  She lets him do so.  Finding herself relishing in the feeling of him so close.  Lightly, she put her arms around him to loosely return his embrace.  She’s more than willing to let Nick hold her for as long as he needs too.

At some point they ended up laying on the floor, Nick never once let go.  It’s not exactly the most comfortable.  Nick’s utility belt is digging into her side.  However, Judy can’t bring herself to care.

“I love you, Judy Hopps,”  Nick confessed in her ear.  It took her by surprise, but if he felt her tense in his embrace, he didn’t let on.  The red fox continued before she could speak.  “I love you more than you could possibly imagine.  More than I’ve ever loved anyone.  More than I ever _will_ love anyone else.

“It kills me to see you with him, or hear you talk about him, or just know the two of you are together somewhere.   But as much as it hurts to be near you, the very thought of leaving you hurts so much more.”  Nick carried on with a shaky breath, the slighted slur lingering on a few words.   “You’re going to be the death of me, Carrots, and I love you so much for it.  You save me, you really did, sly bunny.  And I...I...

“I wanted to be the one to make you happy, but what kind of fever dream is that.”  Nick breathed a laugh into her ear, burying his face closer.  Judy blinks up at her ceiling through a forming blur of tears.  “It never would have worked.  How could you have loved someone like me, anyway?  I wouldn’t deserve it if you ever could.”  Nick’s laugh turned into half a sob, and he gripped her a little tighter before relaxing again.  “We’re the sun and the moon, you and I.  Destined to never be together.”

Nick suddenly fell in a repetitive loop of his last few sentences.  Judy countered most of them in her head.

What kind of fever dream is that?   _A beautiful one.  A true one if you had just tried._

It never would have worked.   _Yes it would have.  We would have made it._

How could you love some like me?   _Easily, wholeheartedly, happily._

I wouldn’t deserve it if you ever could.   _Yes, yes you do, and that’s why._

“Nick,”  Judy spoke after while.  Nick stiffened slightly at the sound of her voice.  She wants to tell him kiss her.  To show her just how much he love her and not just tell her.  To go where the night to them without a care in the world or fear of consequences.  It’s what she wants to say more than in the whole world.  “It’s too late.”

“I know.” Nick returned.

She cried loudly into his shoulder, while he shook silently in her arms, until they fell asleep.

* * *

Judy woke up in her bed with Nick nowhere in sight.

She sighed as she pushed her covers off and sat up.  She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, feeling the familiar ache in her eyes from crying so much the night before.  A sign the night before hadn’t been a dream.

It doesn’t bring her much relief.  At least if it was a dream, it was all in her own subconscious.  It didn’t mean that at some point Nick woke up, carried her over to her bed, and tucked her in before leaving.  

The fact that she could hear her Pronk and Bucky half whispering about what they heard of the previous night’s events didn’t help either.

There was a hurried knock on her door.  Followed by her mother’s cheer call of “Judy!” and more hurried knocking.

Judy cursed to herself as she sprang out of bed.  She quickly glanced in the mirror in room, cringe slightly at how she looked.  She did her best not make it seem like she was crying the night before.  Her mother would see right through it, there was really no point in really trying, but it doesn’t stop her.  Judy smiled at herself before hurrying to her door.

“Hey, mom.”  Judy beamed as she opened the door to find her mother and a handful of her sisters.

“Judy, what are you still doing in her pajamas?”  Her mother suddenly questioned, looking down at her clothes.  

“Sorry, I...just woke up not to long ago.”  Judy answered.

“Well, hurry up and change we have lots to do today.”  Her mother reaching for her arms to turn her around back inside.  Bonnie glanced up at her face.  “Sweetie, what’s wrong, you look like you were crying last night?”

“It’s nothing, Mom.”  Judy patted at her hand.  All the eyes of her sisters staring at her with concern and curiosity.  “Just had an emotional night is all.”

“Is everything alright, darling?”  Her mother asked.

“No!”  Pronk snapped through the wall.

“Dude, shut up that’s her mother.”  Bucky snapped back at him.  They fell into one of their usual shouting matches.

“Yeah, everythings fine, Mom.”  Judy answered easily.  “Really, nothing to worry about.  Just pre-wedding emotions.  Now, why don’t you guys come in and I’ll change and then we can go.”

Her sisters didn’t need to be told twice and filed right in. Giggling and gossiping between themselves as their mother followed in behind them.  She looked at Judy for a moment more, like she knew there was something the rabbit officer wasn’t saying, but let it drop after a moment.  

Judy let out a sigh as she went to change.

* * *

The day was full of things to do.  

It started out as a bit of a spa day.  Relaxing and giggling with her mother and sisters over getting nails done and fur facials done.  Exchanging stories here and there about their relationship and childhood memories.  For a while she really enjoyed herself, and the evening before went to the back of her mind.

After there was a whole list of things to do.

From checking the progress of the flower orders, which Mr. Otterson was doing fabulously, to making sure everything at the church was in order, and everything in between.  Lastly they headed to the hotel were the reception was being held to help her father and brothers finish setting up.

It was really starting to come together when they arrived.  Everything was hung just so.  The twine was laid just so on the tables and the vases were being filled with cut lemons.  Her mother squealed happily along with her sisters before they dove into helping.

They were putting the last few details, aside from the flowers, in place when Gideon arrived with the cake.

It’s a three tier cake, carrot cake of course, dressed in white icing.  Blue and violet icing roses lined the bottom of each row.  Little icing carrots decorated the top of each layer of cake in an alternating diagonal pattern.  There was a blank space on the top of the cake for the topper.

Everyone ‘ooed’ and ‘awed’ at the cake as Gideon carried it into the kitchen of to the side of the room.   They all followed closely behind him as he placed it down on a counter.  Judy’s younger siblings asked when they could have a slice, looking up with wide pleading eyes.  Stu steered most of them away with a laugh and promise of cake and sweets later when they were done setting up.

“It is really beautiful, Gideon.”  Judy stated once everyone left to finish decorating.

“Thanks, Judy,”  The larger fox smiled down at her.  The sound of his country draw reminding her so much of home.  “It ain’t the most detailed thing I’ve done, but it does the job.”

“It really does.”  Judy admired.

She watched Gideon fiddle with the cake some.  Checking it over and fixing any little detail that needed attention from the trip to the city.  He didn’t seem to bothered by her presence one bit.  If anything he probably assumed she was taking a moment with the cake.

However her eyes darted between Gideon and the cake. Her ears fell after a moment and she sighed louder than intended.

“Somethin’ wrong, Judy?”  Gideon asked turning to her with completely concern on his face.

“No,”  Judy answered quickly.  “Yes,” she corrected with a sigh.  “Nick confessed his feelings to me last night.”

Gideon turned to her sharply with wide eyes and ears at attention.  “Oh…” He paused for a moment in thought before, “ _oh!”_ The way he said it sounded like he knew something she didn’t.

“He was drunk...I think, I don’t know.  But he admitted he loved me more than anyone, basically past or future.”  Judy continued.  She felt the needed to tell someone, and maybe Gideon fit the bill because he was a fox.  Like he could explain Nick to her as he did from time to time.  “Among other things.”  She paused for a moment, glancing at Gideon.  “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you this, it doesn’t apply to you at all.”

Gideon was quiet for a moment, lightly squeezing at the napkin in his paws.

“I should go help finishing setup,”  Judy said pointing to the door of the kitchen.

“You know, Judy, foxes mate for life.”  Gideon cut in, twisting the napkin in his.  “Or, at least I know more accurately that red foxes do.  Shouldn’t say the same for all foxes.  But it’s in our minds since way back when.”

“Nick and I have never...you know,”  Judy stated awkwardly.

“Don’t matter.”  Gideon shrugged.  “It’s not always literal, or now a days it ain’t.  Emotions are powerful, Judy.  Sometimes one just sees and loves someone as a mate, before anything happens, and they just want the other to be happy.  There’s no stopping it.”

“He won’t move on will he?”

“I don’t know Nick that personally, so I can’t say.”

But Judy knew the answer was no as she pushed out of the kitchen.

* * *

That night she hardly slept.

She laid awake looking at her dress as it hung so pristinely on the opposite wall and thought about all the what ifs.

What if she had told Nick to kiss her the night before.  How far would it have gone from there, and it would it have left her lying awake in that moment.  What if Gideon hadn’t basically told her Nick was never going to find someone else, and he’s willing let someone else make her happy he loved her so much.  What if Nick had just never come over, never told her.  Or better, what if he hadn’t waited to tell her two nights before her wedding.

More importantly, what if she had just taken the plunge and told Nick herself.  How much heartache would that have saved them.

She groaned into her pillow as she thought about what their relationship would have been like.  It wasn’t much different than what they had before.  Except kissing and occasionally rolling around with extremely little clothes.  

Judy tried to think of a future with George.  It’s happy for the most part, only everything with Nick was far more happier.

She’s an idiot.  A stupid, stupid, dumb bunny.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was in the mid-morning.

Judy didn’t know much of what was happening in the church prior.  She was too busy being doted on by her mother and five of her older sisters to find out.  Or even really care.  They were pulling her in all different directions and doing her make up and making sure her fur was just so.  It was a minefield of ‘eat Judy’, ‘Stop moving, Judy’, ‘Look this way, Judy’, ‘Sit still, Judy’.

But in the end, they all help her into her dress and sigh affectionately.

Her father cries when he sees her all dressed up.  Then he cried again when the church manager told them five more minutes.  And then he cried again as they lined up.  It’s all par for the course, Judy pats and hugs him till he calms down.

Then it’s her turn to walk down the aisle.

Everyone stands and turned to look.  Which might not have been half as intimidating if her coworkers from the ZPD were not seated towards the back.

Judy looked at all of them.  Her coworkers all stood respectively as they watched her.  Well save Clawhauser he waved at her enthusiastically next to Bogo and his wife.  Fru Fru held up little Judy to wave at her as they past.  All her siblings were looking at her with wide eyes and excitement.  George’s family doing the same, nodding to each other and whispering.  George, himself, was beaming at her from the the altar, dressed so well in his tuxedo.  He was standing as tall as he could, he’s ears more than held high.

Then Judy saw Nick.  Seated on the end of the row just behind some of her family.  For once he’s in a suit that fits him correctly and doesn’t look excessively cheap.  The usual lazy, uncaring expression on his face, and his paws buried in his pocket.  But she could sense the affection in his gaze, more than in George’s.  She spares Nick the smallest of smiles.

She makes it to the altar.  Her father hands her off to George as he fought back tears again.

“You look lovely,”  George whispered to her as she looped her arms around his.

“Thank you,”  Judy said, glancing back briefly at Nick as George let her up the steps to altar.

The priest cleared his throat and started the ceremony.  Judy hardly heard any of it.  It all became muted under her thoughts.

Her thoughts about how it should be Nick Wilde, the fox that so perfectly filled her shaped hole in her heart, and not George.  How Nick should be the one looking at her loveling while they started their life together.  Along with all her happy thoughts of what could have been.  And that wasn’t something she should be thinking about while she’s up on the altar with George.  

It’s not fair to George.  

It wasn’t fair to Nick.  

It wasn’t fair to her.  

Hell, it wasn’t even fair to everyone gathered there.

“Stop.”  Judy stated suddenly, cutting into the priest speech as she turned to find them blinking at her.  “Just...stop, thank you.”

“Judy?”  George asked, leaning into her view concerned.

“Sorry.  I’m so sorry, George.”  Judy said softly she took a step back.  Out of George’s reach.  The church had fallen dead silent and she could her voice echo slightly off the walls.  “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.  I can’t…”

Judy turned and ran down the aisle, straight through the collective gasps of everyone there.

She ran and she didn’t look back.

* * *

Nick found her thirty minutes later.

It’s no big surprise, because, _of course_ , Nick would find her first.  His sense of smell is far superior to that of a bunnies.  Not to mention he knew the better than the back of his own paw.  So, of course he was going to know exactly where she was going to run.

“What are you doing, Carrots?”  He said with a sigh behind her.

She knew he was there before he spoke, she heard his steps as he neared.  His relieved sort of sigh as he approached, before stopping behind her.

“I can’t do it, Nick.”  Judy sniffled out, wiping a few straggling tears. She figured she must look ridiculous sitting on the steps of a nearby park, sobbing in a big, poofy wedding dress.  A breath got caught in her throat as she turned to look up her fox partner.  He was looking down at her so cooly, paws in his pockets, tie hanging undone around his neck.  “I can’t marry George.”

The fox sighed and shook his head as he moved to join her sitting on the step.  “Yes you can,”  Nick states easily, glancing away from her for a second.

“No, I can’t.”

“It’s cold feet, Carrots, happens to the best of us.”  Nick returned as he leaned back, resting his elbows two steps up.  “It will pass.”

“It’s not cold feet, Nick!”  Judy hissed in frustration.  Annoyed he was pushing her so willing into someone else's arms.  “I can’t marry him.  I don’t _want_ to.”

Nick’s ears stand straight up for a moment, and he blinked at her.  “I thought you did.”

“Not any more.”

“Why?”

Judy stared at Nick for a moment, half amazed he even asked the question.  Surely he knew the why.  But maybe he didn’t, after he had smelled heavily of alcohol that night.  She turned away sharply, staring at her feet under the hem of her dress.

She contemplated lying to the fox.  Telling him things with George were not as great as they seemed to be, or she realized he had nasty little quirks that had since lost their charms.  But that didn’t seem fair to Nick, or George.  Because George, after all was a good rabbit, they could have been happy together.  She thought about telling him something of the truth.  How she loved him so much more than George.  How she always loved him, and used George to fill a gap in her heart.

She did however know she did not want to tell him he came to her apartment drunk and told her how he felt.  She didn’t want him thinking he ruined something for her.

“Is it because of me?”  Nick asked out the blue.  “Because of what I said at your apartment two nights ago?”

The rabbit officer turned to her partner sharply.  “How...wha...I thought you were drunk!”

“I was…slightly,”  Nick returned, glancing up at the sky.  “I was drunk enough to lose inhibition, not enough to forgot.”   He glanced back down at her.  “So is it because of me, Carrots?”

“No,”  Judy answered quickly.  Nick raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed.  “Yes.”  She paused for a moment and shook her head.  “Sort of.”  Nick sat up straightly at that.  “I’ve loved you for a while, Nick.  And not like you’re my partner/best friend, I really honestly loved you, still do.  But I didn’t want to ruin what we had, and you didn’t seem to return my affections, so I used George to fill a hole.”  Judy buried her face in her paws, hiding any tears that might arise.  “Thought it would all fade away.”

Nick was quiet.

“Then you came to my apartment and said everything.”  Judy continued.  “And I spent the whole day yesterday realizing and learning things about you.  On the altar all I could think about was how it should be you and not George, and…”  She sighed.  “Here we are.”

A silence fell over them.  Judy wrapped her arms around her knees, fighting back sniffling.  She heard Nick lean back against the stairs again.

“Why did we wait so long?”  Judy muttered to herself, but she knew Nick could hear her.

“Because we’re idiots.”  Nick stated flatly after a moment.

Judy made a sound of agreement.

The two were still for a few moments again.

Nick huffed suddenly, as he hurriedly rose to his feet beside her.  “Alright, Carrots, let’s get you back to the church.  Everyone’s worried sick.”  He stated in his usual cool and collected tone.

Judy blinked up at him confused.  

“You don’t have to marry the rabbit, Carrots.”  Nick huffed obviously, rolling his eyes.  “But you do need to at least talk to him, before anything else can happen.”

“Aren’t you honorary.”  Judy smiled out as she took his paw.  

Nick helped her to her feet, and gently dusted off the skirt of her dress.  “I was almost a scout, Hopps.  Of course, I’m honorary.”

Judy laughed fully as Nick held out his arm and led her back to the church.

* * *

Telling George was a difficult thing to do.  Judy was completely honest with him.

But he took the whole thing well enough.

Granted he was angry, as he should be, Judy went in expecting him to be, that it had gotten so far.  He had a few mean spirited words, and at one point he was yelling.  But he was annoyed and frustrated.  Why didn’t she say something?  How could she do that?  Didn’t she know how much he loved her?  Judy felt like a broken record apologizing, and apologizing for worthless apologizing.

However, once George calmed down, he understood.

There was no helping it.  The heart isn’t easily changed, and Judy hadn’t done anything behind his back.  She had even tried to love him, and she did, but not like she did Nick.  And he got that.

“At least it’s now, before we got married, then several years down the line when we had kits.”  George said as a comfort when she returned the ring and apologized ten fold.

And he was right.  

At least it was right then, before they were ever really legally attached.  There were no kits or family being torn apart over some messy affair.  

George need space, but they promise to stay friends of sort.  

They want each other to be happy.

Telling everyone gathered there the wedding was called off...well that was a little harder.

* * *

“How’d it go?”  Nick asked smoothly when she neared her apartment door.

He had promised to wait for her at the church, but Judy had figured that was a terrible idea.  She advised him to leave, wait for her elsewhere.  He choose her apartment for obvious reasons.  Part of her wondered how long he had been waiting there, another didn’t really care.  Mostly everyone in her building knew Nick, and were not too shocked by the sight of him at her door.

“As well as it could.”  Judy said handing Nick her dress to hold as she fished out her keys.  “There was of...emotional yelling.”

“As one would probably expect in calling off an engagement on a wedding day.”  Nick supplied simply as Judy turned the key and pushed inside.  

“George was angry and hurt, but he understood in the end.”  Judy continued.  “My parents gave me a lecture, but they want me to be happy, so.  Mrs. Hasekamp called me a very colorful assortment of words and spat at me slight.  George’s sisters might go to the tabloids with some ‘scandalous’ story about me, and maybe you, out of spite.”

“Not terrible.”  Nick stated as he hung up her dress.

“I have to do a lot of sending back gifts and apologizing, but it’s all done for.”

“Good,”  Nick grinned slyly at her, a slight wag to his tail.

He hurried for her, scooping her up and kissing her in one quick motion.  God, did he kiss her.  More than making up for lost time.  She kissed him back tenfold.

They collapse on the bed, and the fox just held her.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, feels but fluff. I don't know. The ending isn't great, but I need to end it before it turned into a mini book, and some parts aren't what they could have been to me, but I don't hate it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Of Sneezes and Coughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been going on for two days, and Nick hasn’t said anything to her. Mostly because she has adorable, little bunny sneezes and polite, small lady coughs. That and Bogo assigned them desk duty when she first had a coughing fit in front of him. Judy was in something of a mood, and Nick was not stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because no one's really done anything (at least not that I'm aware of) with Nick taking care of a sick Judy...then vise versa. So I did cause I thought it would be cute.

Judy is stubborn.

There is no doubt in Nick’s, or really  _ anyone’s, _ mind about that.

One doesn’t get to be the first anything without being one of the stubbornness things to walk the earth. 

Judy was no exception, as her evidence of her first bunny officer status.  She pushed through the police academy, and excelled at every little challenge the drill sergeant through at her.  She solved her first case, after basically failing with next to nothing useful, well aside from Nick.  She doesn’t give up on her passions, or given into too much of anything.

So, of course, a simple cold was not going to keep her down.

It had been going on for two days, and Nick hasn’t said anything to her.  Mostly because she has adorable, little bunny sneezes and polite, small lady coughs.  That and Bogo assigned them desk duty when she first had a coughing fit in front of him.  Judy was in something of a mood, and Nick was not stupid.  

“Don’t push yourself too hard, Carrots.”  He’d tell her, whenever he’d catch her shiver slightly, groan in sick pain, or feel the heat of her skin through her fur.  “A little rest never hurt anyone.”

She breathed an ‘I know’ and ‘I’m fine, really Nick.  No need to worry.’

Nick always hummed absently in response.  Something no doubt Judy knew meant he would worry but not say anything unlike everyone else because he’s a good partner.

That was until, Judy looked like she was going to fall over and die if the wind blew a little too hard.  That was where Nick drew the line.  He couldn’t put up with her adorable, little bunny sneezes and polite, small lady coughs any more.

He found her sleeping at her desk hardly an hour into the work day.  

The fox sighed as he pushed into their shared cubicle.  Judy had made him grab her a coffee after the briefing in the bullpen.  No doubt to distract him so she could rest her head for just a moment.  Nick took pity on her, of course, and her weak little bunny eyes, and made the coffee exactly to her liking before his own.

Carefully he placed the coffees down on his desk.  He reached around to place the back of his paw lightly on her forehead.  It is honestly no surprise to him that she was still hot to the touch.  But it was concerning how high her fever felt.

Nick took a moment to figure out his approach in waking her.  Gently, he nudged her chair just so.  Just enough to cause shift her small body, but not enough to scare her.  Judy sat straight up with a loud sniffle and her ears alert.

She glanced around quickly.  Turning to the opening of their cubical first, before turning around to find Nick watching her with a knowing look.

“What’s that look for?”  Judy asked as her eyebrows pulled together.

“You need to go home and get some rest, Carrots.”  Nick stated simply.  

“I’m fine, Nick.  Really.”  Judy declared.  Her nasally and rough sounding voice did not help sell it one bit.

“You look like death warmed over...and then reheated  _ again _ .”  

“It’s just a cough.”

“It was just a cough on Tuesday.”  Nick returned dryly honest.  “Now it’s possibly pushing the plague.  Honestly, Judy, it’s amazing you’re not spontaneously combusting with how high your fever feels.”

“That’s an exaggeration,”  Judy countered before a series of sneezes.

Nick watched her as she blew her nose gently.  She tossed the tissue in a trash bin that was almost overflowing with them.  He gave her a look, gesturing at the trash can to prove his point when she turned back to him.

“Nick, come on, it’s not  _ that _ bad.”

“Carrots, I love you and everything, but work is the last place you should be right now.”  Nick stated.

“I’m just doing paperwork.”

“You were just napping on paperwork.”  Nick pointed out.  He sighed to himself as he moved towards her.  “Come on, dumb bunny, I’m taking you home.”

“Like hell you are, Nicholas Wilde!”  The bunny officer held out her carrot pen towards her fox partner like it was knife.  

Nick stopped advancing, angling his head up and held his paws up in surrender.  He glanced down at her coolly.  Watching her challenging expression that just dared him to try something.

“This can go two ways, Carrots.” Nick informed slyly.  “Either you walk calmly out with me, or I forcibly take you out of here and carry you home if I have to.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m fine, Nick.”

“Option two it is then.”  Nick declared easily.

He maneuvered out of the way of her ‘threatening’ pen with little effort.  He scooped Judy up off her chair before she even had time to register what happened.  Easily, he tossed her over his shoulder, figuring that was probably the only effective way to carry her.  After all she was hardly even half his weight to begin with, but her sickness had turned her into a bunny shaped sack of potatoes.

“Nick!”  She screamed enraged, followed by a few loud coughs.  “Put me down.”

Nick could feel her hitting his back, weakly he might add, with her fists as he carried her towards the doors.  She wiggled in his grasp as best she could, making an effort to bop him on the head with her paw.  Her legs kicked harmlessly in the air, just like her loud demands for Nick to put her down.

A few of their coworkers peeked over the edges of their cubicles at the sound of her shouting.  Half of those who looked ducked back again, and the other half watched them silently as they past.  Everyone in the hallway cleared out of Nick’s way with looks that were half encouraging and half see-you-at-your-funeral.

Occasionally Judy would end up in a coughing fit, or sneezed an adorable little sneeze, that cut off her demands.  Nick relished in those few moments, and did his best to walk just the tiniest bit faster.

“Nicholas Wilde!  Put me down this instant!” Judy yelled sharply with well placed wiggle that made Nick almost drop her.

“No, Judy, this is for your own good.”  Nick growled as he tightened his grip on her body.

“Let me go, dumb fox!”

They were almost past reception desk.  Clawhauser was blinking at them, tentatively reaching out as if to assist, despite his distance away, with a sort of expression that Nick could only think to describe as gleeful concern.  The female reindeer he was assisting was staring at them with wide eyes and rather unsure of how she should react.  

Nick doesn’t hold it against her.  He was sure they were an odd sight.

“Hopps!  Wilde!”  Bogo’s voice thundered from above.  Nick felt Judy go stiff in his arms and do her best to turn and look up at the buffalo.  Nick turned slowly to find the chief glaring down at them from over the railing.  “What is going on down there?”

Judy suddenly fell into a coughing fit.

“I’m taking Officer Hopps home, sir.”  Nick answered in a shout, seizing his opportunity.  “So she may recover from her, quote-unquote, cold.”

There was a brief pause before,  “Carry on, Wilde.”

“Chief!”  Judy tried to definitely shout.  However, her poor through gave out and it sounds like something close to bad violin playing.

“Hopps, you show up here again today, or tomorrow, I’m assigning you parking duty.”  Bogo shouted as he turned to go back into his office.

Nick hurried out the door before Judy could say anything else.

* * *

Eventually Judy stopped trying to fight Nick.  

He probably could have put her down shortly after leaving the precinct without incident.  Bogo’s threat of parking duty probably was enough to stop her from trying to return to the precinct.  But Nick doesn’t completely trust her not to bolt off somewhere, even if he’d probably very easily catch her.

That and he didn’t mind carrying her.

When they reach Judy’s apartment building, the bunny officer had more than accepted her fate.  No one batted an eye at Nick carrying Judy in.  They had long since gotten use to Nick following Judy around that it was nothing new.  

Judy easily handed over her keys for Nick to unlock her apartment door.

He set her down on the ground gently.  She groaned slightly as he did so, the amount of her tiredness and soreness clear on her face.  Nick found himself slightly amazing she even managed to correctly functioned.  

Judy gave him a small thanks as she moved to change out of her uniform.  She shuffled into a corner out of view to change, while Nick grabbed the largest water bottle in her little excuse of a fridge.

“Drink.”  Nick instructed when Judy surfaced from the corner.  

She did as told, taking the bottle from Nick’s paw and drinking deeply.  She placed the bottle on her nightstand, and climbed on to her bed.  Nick helped get her settled under the covers.  He watched her curl up for moment till she blinked at him oddly.

“I’m not leaving till I know you’re asleep.”

Judy just most a sound in reply and nuzzled into her pillow.  She was out in a matter of seconds.

“Sleep tight, Carrots.”  Nick said quietly.  He made sure to place her phone on the desk, and switch it silent mode.  “I’ll be back later with medicine, and my famous cure-all soup.”  He added, walking to the door.  “See you this afternoon.”

He locked her door as silently as he could.  He placed her keys in her pocket, sending a quick text to tell her, before turning to her neighbors door.  He tapped his knuckle on their door, till one of the antelope answered.

Through a toothy grin, Nick politely told them to be as quiet as possible or there would be consequences.

They seemed to understand.

* * *

“This is disgusting.”   Judy said glaring down at the bowl in her paws.

“Eat it anyway.”  Nick returned flatly as he flipped through some random magazine he found in Judy’s apartment.

“What’s even in this.”

“Things that will help you feel better faster.  So you better eat all of it if you want to get back to work as soon as possible.”

Nick watched Judy over the top edge of the magazine.  She pouted down at the bowl of soup, running through it with the spoon.  Her nose wrinkled at the smell some, before she scooped up a bit.  A shiver ran down her spine as she swallowed, but she spooned more into her mouth.

He knew it wasn’t the best tasting soup out there.   It’s really nothing more than an assortment of home remedies thrown together in a pot with way too many spices. Nick was hardly a cook, he knew enough cooking skills to get by and not kill himself.  Which does nothing to help the soup’s flavor.  Still, the soup is the quickest cure for just about everything from a hangover to the flu.

Judy swallowed down the last spoonful with a loud gulp.  She held up her empty bowl for Nick to see.

“Ada girl, Carrots.”  Nick beamed, placing the magazine on her desk.  “Now you’re on the road to actual recovery.”

“I feel worse than before.”  She stated.

“That’s normal.”  Nick returned as he grabbed the bowl.  Judy just glared at him like ‘how dare he’ and clearly not seeing his point.  Nick chuckled to himself.  “I use to eat that every time I felt like I was getting sick, Carrots. I was good as new the next day, and never missed a day of work.”

“You’re a freak of nature.”  Judy declared as she flopped onto her pillow.

“It works, Judy, I’m serious.”  Nick returned, and the rabbit huffed.  “Fine, don’t believe.  If you don’t feel better by tomorrow, I’ll eat carrots and beets for a week.  No complaints.”

“Deal.”  

“Of course, if you do feel better by tomorrow, you have to admit I was right.”

“Fine,”  Judy grumbled.

Nick stayed for another few hours.  Just filling the time talking to Judy about different odds and ends, and making sure she stayed in bed and rested.  Eventually she dozed off.  Nick stayed for a while, carefully packing his things, and the medicine was laid out well enough that Judy wouldn’t have to think too much when she took it.

The following morning Judy was half way back to normal and she hated Nick for it.

* * *

Nick groaned under the covers.

His whole body ached, his chest hurt, and his throat scratched.  His sinuses were all clogged up and compacted, which was a great feeling for an animal with a sense of smell like his.  He was freezing and hot, all at the same time.  Not to mention it wasn’t dark enough, despite being pitch black under the covers.

He groaned to himself again.

The fox had felt the familiar signs of sickness the night before.  Yet he did nothing to stop it.  He was too tired after work to even try. Not to mention, he chalked some of it to work related.  So he didn’t have any of his cure-all soup.

Now he was full blown sick with, no doubt in his mind, what Judy had a few days before.

Only he doesn’t have adorable little bunny sneezes, and polite small lady coughs.  No he had sneezes that sound like he’d fly across the room, and coughs that sounds like a lung was going to come out.

God was he miserable.

A knock on his door sound.  Nick was pretty sure it was Judy, despite having no clue what time it was.  The whole day could have gone by for all he knew.  Or it could be lunch.  Or the work day couldn’t have hardly even started yet, and Nick just missed Bogo’s briefing.  Nick doesn’t even really care.

He heard the door open, and Judy softly call of “Nick?” as she entered.

He groaned loudly in reply, alerting Judy to his presence.  

A few moments pass before he hears Judy’s tensive footsteps entered his room.  He hears a light switch flip, and he groans, curling tighter on himself, though the level of darkness stayed the same under the covers.  It still is not dark enough.  He fell into a coughing fit and answered her silent question of where he was.

“Nick, what are you doing under all those covers?”  Judy asked.

“Dying.”  He answered lamely.  It wasn’t exactly what he meant to say, but it worked.

“You’re exaggerating.”  Judy returned, and Nick can just see her rolling her eyes.

“I’m dying, Carrots and it’s all your fault.”  the fox whined under the covers.  “You got me sick with your little bunny germs, and now I’m dying.”

Judy giggled slightly.  “Alright, now you’re being silly, it’s just the flu.”  She patted at the covers, but missed his form slightly.

“The flu from hell.”  Nick muttered before sneezing.  “Even your germs are overachievers, Carrots.”

“Do you want me to take care of you till you get better?”

Nick was quiet for a moment.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls a little flat for me, and the ending is 'meh' but not terribly disappointed in it. It could probably use a little more work on my part, but I'd just sit and stare at it...so...
> 
> Besides, sometimes you have to get the bad out of your system some so the good can come.


	4. Ride-Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick expects a lot of things with he comes into work. Nick does not expect to be introduced to a hare in jeans and a loose fitting blazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I got a new job so I've figuring out that schedule and I had serious writers block (in the sense I wasn't like most of my stuff after a certain point), so yeah.
> 
> Not extremely happy this fic, but I kind of needed the idea out of my head, and I just needed to write something.
> 
> So yeah, it's kind of weird.

Nick expects a lot of things with he comes into work.

Clawhauser usually always gave him a cheery greeting in the morning, sometimes  _ too _ cheery for the fox’s liking in the early morning.  Wolford almost always growled at him in the locker room, and Nick snarled right back.  Blueberry bagels were always stocked in the breakroom for him to toast and eat.

He expects Francine to make idle conversation, Delgato to banter and tease.  He expects Carrots to be bouncing on her feet waiting for him.  He expects Bogo to tolerate and for the most part ignore his very existence if he can, something Nick does not exactly make easy to do.

Nick does not expect to be called to Bogo’s office the moment he walked through the door’s of Precinct one, along with Judy.  Nor does he expect the buffalo to introduce a hare in jeans and a loose fitting blazer.

“This is Amelia Lepus, she works as a writer for a television studio,”  Bogo grumbled as he introduced her.  It would seem he had as little say in the matter as they were going to have.  “She’ll be accompanying you on your assignments for the rest of the week, for research for a new show.”

“Chief,” Judy started, more concern in her tone than anything else.

Bogo held up a finger at her to stop.  “Hopps, I don’t care. It’s already been decided.”

“But-!”

“Officer Hopps, I’ve just about signed my life away, and sat through a three hour class of what to do in certain situations.”  The hare assured in a sweet and light tone.  “I’m here to observe you and Officer Wilde in your job, and aside from a question or two here and there, the last thing I am going to do is get in your way.  Trust me, you won’t even notice I’m there.”

“I expect both of you to be accommodating and behave around Ms. Lepus.”  Bogo said, looking more at Nick that Judy.  Nick gave him a thumbs up.

With that, they were left with the hare smiling widely at them.

* * *

Ever since Nick and Judy saved Zootopia, and Nick joined the ZPD, there had been a slew of media with bunny and fox leads and partnerships.  Just about every network had something, and most studios had something in the works.

Most of the shows weren’t any sort of great, and neither are the movies.  

A lot of forced partnerships and weak chemistry.  The characters fall flat of being three dimensional. There was a weird tension between most of the actors, like they didn’t exactly get along with each other very well.  It was quite clear little thought and research actually went into making much of anything work.

Amelia Lepus was the first to actually do any sort of research.

“So, Amelia, can I call you Amelia?”  Nick asked, glancing at the hare in the back of the squad car.  Judy gave him a sideways look from the driver's seat.  He doesn’t exactly wait for Amelia to answer.  “What’s your little show about it?”

“Nick!”  Judy snapped quickly.  

“Come on, Carrots, you not even the little bit curious.”  Nick returned so easily before turning to face the hare.  He found her quickly jotting something down, and he did his best to hide his frown.  “So, what should we be expecting on our screens next fall?”

“I can’t say much.”  Amelia answers expertly.  “But, I am in the back of your car for a reason.  Don’t think it’s too difficult to figure out what, you don’t seem that dumb.”

“He can be.”  Judy cut in.

“Carrots, you wound me.”  Nick stated dramatically, and Judy smirked to herself.  “I’m just trying to get juicy details.  Like if it’s show about a bunny and fox police fighting aliens or something.”

“I can tell you, for a fact, it’s not.”  Amelia chimed in.

Nick tsked to himself as he turned to look out the passenger side window.  Muttering to himself about how amazing of an idea that.  He could feel Judy shaking her head at him.

A silence fell over the car for a few moments.

“You sure you’re comfortable back there, Mr. Lepus?”  Judy asked.

“Yes, I’m more than fine Officer Hopps.”  Amelia answered like she hadn’t answered the same questioned two times before.  “Honestly, you guys, there is no need to make conversation with me.  I’m here to see how the two of you work, just act like I’m not here at all.”

Nick glanced at Judy to find her doing the same as she come to stop at the light.  There was an unspoken shrug between them.  Nick turned back to look at the road.  Suddenly very unsure of how to act.

* * *

The awkwardness of having someone there, watching every little thing they did for research, never really went away.

Judy seemed to handle it better out of the two of them.  If it bothered her, she never once truly let on.  Nick didn’t notice any of her usual habits when something bothers her, and he knew exactly what to look for.  Then again, it didn’t take much for the bunny to get caught up in her work.

Nick had a far harder time.

Sometimes when Judy passes him a case file or a report to fill out.  Or a call would come over the radio for them to handle.  Or when he was talking to some witness. He would forget all about the hare watching them for a moment.

But then she would ask some question about process, or he’d hear the scratch of her pen on the paper. 

Then he was right back to being hyper aware of her presents there.

Suddenly he’s back to not knowing just how to act around her.  Aside from normal, like it was any other day, like she wasn’t even there.  Only she was there, and every little scratch of her pen when he does something reminds him of it.

He can’t shake it.

The fox had hidden thing from the world before, it’s not difficult.  But it still gets him more than he would like.

Judy will occasionally reach over, and comfortably place her paw on his arm.  

She’d give him a small grin and he would feel better.

Then he’d hear the scratch of a pen.

* * *

“Do you mind if I ask you some personal questions?” Amelia asked over her salad.

It was her last day riding along with them.  Something Judy made a slightly bigger deal out than she probably should have, because she and Amelia reasonably got along.  

“For character development.”  Amelia continued quickly.  “To give them some real dimension besides just being a fox and a bunny working together.  Make them a little more believable.”  It’s no big surprise the characters are slightly based off them.

“Yeah, sure!”  Judy answered for both of them. The bunny office placed her cucumber and carrot sandwich on down after a quick bite.  “What do you want to know?”

Amelia beamed at Judy, before she snatched up her notepad and opened to a fresh page.  She clicked her pen a few times, before falling into a more professional personal.  “Alright, for starters, why do the two of you join the ZPD?  Like the real driving force.”  Amelia asked, getting right to the core.

“Well it’s no secret I wanted to be a officer since I was little.”  Judy answered more the happily.  “I wanted to change the world, and help animals who couldn’t help themselves.  You know protect and serve.”  Judy bounced in her seat a little a she shrugged. 

She paused for a moment, absently touching her cheek.  

The one with the thin, pale, hardly even there, and difficult to notice lines under her fur.  Scratch marks from a childhood fight Judy never went into detail about with Nick.  But the fox knew claw marks when he saw them, and it’s not a terrible stretch for him to assume a fox made them.

“I was tired of seeing my friends get pushed around by bullies, I guess.”  Judy continued with a slightly more serious tone. 

Amelia scribbled her notes on Judy’s answer now.  “And you, Officer Wilde?”  She asked, not even looking up at him.

Nick lazily grabbed his drink.  There wasn’t much left the cup, and it produced a loud sucking noise as he attempted to get every last drop.  He did it for as long as he could.  Which was really just until Judy kicked him under the table.

“Ow!”  Nick hissed, glancing towards Judy.  The bunny officer was looking at her food innocently as possible.  Nick placed his drink back down and leaned back in his chair.  “My answer is easy.  Carrots, over here is the reason I joined.  Figured she wouldn’t stop annoying me if I didn’t.”  Judy kicked him under the table again.  “What!  It’s true.”

“Dumb fox,”  Judy huffed at him.  

Like she always been when he deflected conversation away from his own emotions.

He hummed at her in reply with a half little smile.

Turning back he found Amelia’s brown eyes darting between the two of them questionably.  It wasn’t like they hadn’t gone back and forwards in front of her before.  However this was different, and unspoken and she was clueless.  Something Nick was for once happy about.

“Next question.”  Nick said.

“Um...okay,” The hare scrambled for a moment.  “What’s the meaning behind your nicknames for each other?”

“She’s a very smart and clever bunny.”  Nick answered easily.  “Takes a lot to out hustle a hustler.”

“And he’s a dumb fox, it’s not like it was every really difficult.”  Judy returned.

“And, Carrots?  Where did that come from exactly?”

“Oh that’s what I called her when we first meet.”  Nick answered after popping a few blueberries in his mouth. “Figured she was from some little country town, where they grew carrots, which she did, but not the point.  I kept using it to annoy her, then it just stuck and became a term of endearment.”  Nick popped another blueberry in his mouth before adding, “Plus she’s cute like a carrot.” 

“You don’t mind.”  Amelia asked, turning to look at Judy.

The bunny shrugged at first.  “He’s the only one I let call me that.  Besides it’s better than some of the other nicknames he has for me.

Amelia glanced between them for a moment, before hurriedly jotting something down.

“Now, about your partnership, why do you to think it works?”  Amelia asked, along with some other semi prying questions.

The conversation went else where.

* * *

“I’m so glad that’s over,”  Judy sighed dramatically as they walked to her place.  “It was kind of weird having her watching us and taking notes.  Felt like I was in psychological study.”  She shivered at the thought.  “Or like I was back in school.”

“Pft, that was nothing.”  Nick huffed easily.  He stuffed a paw in one of his pockets and glanced down at her slyly.  “Just wait till some method actor wants to study you for a role, and starts becoming you.”

Judy looked at Nick in complete horror for a moment.  The fox couldn’t stop his laugh that bubbled in his throat.

“Nick, don’t even joke!”  The rabbit said sternly.

His laughter died down into a chuckle.  “Relax, Carrots, I don’t thinkk that will happen.”  He assured.  “For starters, I think Bogo will have more of a say in the matter.  And second, we’ll have a code word for when your clone army rises.”

Judy laughed at that.  “It should be very obscure.  Like Orchidaceae or something.”

Nick hummed in agreement.  

“What about when your clone army rises?”

“Judy, please, there is only one me.  Many have tried to capture my essence, but fail miserably.”  Nick stated slyly.

Judy rolled her eyes at him.  “How do you know that?”

“Dedicated actors will pay a lot to research for a role.” Nick stated easily.

His partner didn’t have anything to say that to that.  The two of them walked in silence for a moment.

“So, what do thing the show will be about?”  Judy asked curiously.

“A fox and a rabbit on the police force.”  Nick gave a shrug, before holding his paws up like guns.  “Solving crimes and taking names.”

Judy shook her head at him.  “No, I mean beyond that.  Think it will be worth watching.”

“Yes, Carrots, I think our lives are worth tuning in on Tuesday’s at nine.”   Nick returned sarcastically.  He doesn’t have much faith in a network to create a decent show, research or not.  “We have such thrilling lives.”

The bunny punched him in the arm.

* * *

When the show finally aired that following fall, it was a huge hit. Nick was not ashamed to admit it so.  

Maybe it was a little flashy here and there, and over the top at times. However it was television and ordinary police work is just an ordinary amount of exciting.  Nick understands that every time he’s blinking at the police reports he needs to fill out late at night.  But the show made up for it with well rounded characters and actual decent chemistry.  

It’s not as good as Judy’s and his, but it’s far more believable than anything prior.

The fact that it took place sometime in the future was neat as well.

But, maybe, Nick was also bias because Judy and him got to appear on the show.  As futuristic versions of themselves as police lieutenants.

It’s only for fifteen seconds, but Judy’s parents have it recorded.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. A lot of my favorite cop shows are all basically ride-alongs (via on is consultant one is cop) or have a ride along episodes. And I figured after Nick and Judy saving Zootopia, there would be a lot of media with bunny and fox leads. But really, I don't know.


	5. A Mockery of Everything Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas P. Wilde is the devil. Literally. He’s the actual devil. ‘Fell’ from heaven, though if anyone asked him, it was more like he was kicked out and forced to rule over hell for all of eternity. Eternity is a long ass time, and the job got old and repetitive a long time ago. So he went on vacation. (Lucifer AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the urge to write this after I thought of this...like two days ago. So ta-day here is Devil!Nick and Detective!Judy (and Maze!Finnick). Kind of jumpy, cause I didn't want to rewrite the whole first episode.
> 
> If you've never seen, or hear of Lucifer, [here is a trailer for it. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4bF_quwNtw)

Nicholas P. Wilde is the devil.

Literally.

He’s the actual devil.  ‘Fell’ from heaven, though if anyone asked him, it was more like he was kicked out and forced to rule over hell for all of eternity.  Punishing souls was his job, one he took some pleasure in.  It’s nice giving the heaven regrets what they deserved.

Only ruling over Hell and punishing souls got boring.  Eternity is a long ass time, and the job got old and repetitive a long time ago.  Not to mention Nick wasn’t exactly a true fan of listening to his father and doing what he told him.  So he went on vacation.  

Left Hell behind and went to Zootopia.

Where anyone could be anything, like criminals,corrupt members of society, and general animals of free will with nasty little desires.  His kind of place.

He dragged his right hand, Finnick, along with him as well.  Mostly because Nick hardly went anywhere without him and the little demon was a fan of fucking shit up.  They cut his wings off and swore never to go back any time soon.  And took insurances if anything prematurely happened.

Nick opening a nightclub, appropriately called Wild Times.  It was the hottest spot to be within the first month.

That was years ago.

* * *

Nicholas Wilde is a fox.  

Which he’ll admit is probably not good for foxes everywhere, because well, the devil is a literal fox.  And that seriously does not look good for foxes as a species.  But it’s not his fault.  That was just how his father created him.  Other angels were other animals, Nick just happened to be a fox...who was kicked out of heaven and forced to rule over hell.

And as much as the world liked to perceive him as a goat, which annoyed him to no end.  For two reasons, first being he was very clearly a red fox, and second being goats barely had a bad wrap for it.  Nick could never see how that was fair.

But that wasn’t exactly something important in Zootopia.

In fact there was not that was very important in Zootopia.

His life was basically a constant party.  Hardly anything more than drinking, dancing, and occasional drug here and there, and sleeping with pretty much everyone that expressed an interest in him, which was literally  _ everyone. _  Generally just getting up to nothing that was ‘good’ by anyone’s moral standard.  

There were no words to describe how much better it was then Hell.  His father and his messenger angels could suck it.

Wild Times was the place to go for a night of fun. Nick after all was not one to deny anyone the desires, because why not take them.  Mortal life is short, he’s father is relatively forgiving.  And he doesn’t exactly have to worry about drinking too much or overdosing because, well he’s immortal.  

One of the finer perks of being the devil.  Can’t die.

Which was great, until some idiot decided to shot , Siobhan, a celebrity friend, and him in front of his club.  Filled them full of bullets as they drove by, only to then get hit by a bus.  Nick was the only one to gasp upright, furious, and demand answers from a fleeting soul.

Kind of brought the constant party to screeching hault.

Especially when the police arrived.

* * *

He’s playing the piano idly, boredly watching numerous ZPD members standing around his club, when the female bunny walked up to him.  She had a little notepad and carrot shaped pen at the ready as she approached.  Nick didn’t exactly hid his eye roll at that.

“Name?”  She asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde.”  Nick answered turning to look at his fingers on the keys.

The bunny scribbled it down.  “Nicholas Wilde?  What is that some kind of stage name?”

“Rather God-given, I’m afraid.”  Nick turned to glance at her.  His tail swayed as he grinned at her.  “And you are, Officer…?”

“ _ Detective _ ,” She corrected sharply, making Nick’s smile grow wider.  The detective looked like she was three seconds away from hitting him when he did it.  “Detective Judy Hopps.”  She introduced.  Nick hummed, pleasantly impressed, as his ears stood at attention.  “Now, I’m the one asking the questions, so why don’t you just tell me about your relationship with the victim.”

“Of course, Detective Carrots.”  Nick returned pleasantly.  Detective Hopps’ grip on her pen tightened and again she looked like she was seconds away from hitting him.  Nick smoothly reached for his drink on the top of the piano.  “Well, she worked for me sometime ago, as a singer, naturally, in this very club.  Then she got famous, left, then someone ended her life, end of our relationship.”

The bunny hummed at him.  “You know who killed her.”

“No, not at all.”  Nick said as he straightened up and slide a little closer her.  “But we did have an interesting little chat before he took to, well, dying.  Asked him why he did it.”

“And?”

“And what, Carrots.”

The bunny forced a smile.  “It’s Detective Hopps, Mr. Wilde, and why did he do it.”

“Simple, money.”  Nick snorted with a swig of his drink.  “You mortal animals really do love your money.”

Detective Hopps raised an eyebrow at his words.  She nodded after a moment.  “Yes, us mortal animals really do.  And what are you, immortal, that how you escape the shooting without so much as scratch?”

“Yes, immortality is very beneficial like that.”  Nick answered easily, with a wag of his tail.

“Yeah, okay,”  Detective Hopps said quickly.   “That one ‘m’ or two, I can never really remember.”

“You want to know something else interesting?”  Nick asked.  The bunny looked at him blankly, her violet eyes blinking at him slowly as she waited.  The fox grinned at her slyly.  “The shooter said, he only pulled the trigger.”  Nick leaned back with raised eyebrows and wide eyes at his point.

The rabbit officer was silent for a few moments, before sighing at him.  “Look, Mr. Wilde, the shooter was a known drug dealer, whom Siobhan bought from,  _ frequently _ .  It’s sad, but not hard to figure something went down between them and he crossed her off.  Then a nice little act of God to him out.”

Nick huffed as he stood up from the piano, towering over the bunny detective.  “It doesn’t work that way, Carrots.  Seems a little too easy and wrapped up nicely for the ZPD, don’t cha think?”

“Some cases are Mr. Wilde.”  Detective Hopps stated as she flipped her notepad closed.

“So what, you’re little corrupt little organization just going to pack up and go home.”  Nick growled frustrated.  “Just like that, not even look for who did this, or punish them?  Is it even a real priority for anyone here, because it is for me.”

“The ZPD will investigate this as far as we can.”  Detective Hopps answered.  “We’re done here, Mr. Wilde.”

“No we’re not Carrots, someone has to be punished for this.”

“Yes we are.”

With that the rabbit detective turned sharply on her heels and walked away.  Leaving Nick glaring at her backside as he angrily finished off his drink.

There was no way it was over.

* * *

As it would turn out, Detective Judy Hopps is quite something.

For starters she actually seemed to at the very least somewhat listen to Nick.  Though she seemed be rather annoyed when he put it that way.  She liked claiming that something about the case did not exactly sit right with her and she was just being through.  For the law.  

The fox was pleasantly surprised to run into her while investigating on his own.  Detective Hopps, not so much, she actually kind of arrested him, but that lasted like two minutes.  So not terrible.  But he has leads, insight she didn’t.  It wasn’t terribly difficult to wiggle his way into helping, because if she didn’t let him he’d still do his own thing.

Second, Detective Hopps was the first bunny police  _ ever _ on the force.  She didn’t exactly take no for an answer easily. Nick can appreciate that.  Not to mention she is good at her job, unlike most of the others on the force.  She was there for change, even if it was naive, she was trying.

Third, mostly everyone on the force hated her for some reason.  There seemed to only be a handful of other animals that genuinely seemed to like her.  She pursued a case in a certain direction, which was bold enough, and it backfired.  Badly, but she didn’t go into detail for Nick, annoyingly because it ‘wasn’t important’.  And she endured, for the most part, all on her own.

Fourth, she had a kit with some douche ex that for some reason hung around.  A tiny little bunny named Ruby.  Nick told her that was a hooker name when they first meet in the hallway of her elementary school.  At which time he did not exactly know the little bunny was Detective Carrots’ daughter.  The little bunny was very much like her mother in both appearance and attitude.

The little bunny isn’t anything substantial, but he finds her tolerable.  Which is saying something considering the fox does not find much to like in kits to begin with.  But Ruby is something.

“What’s your name?” She had asked curiously when he sat beside her after losing track of some hot vixen in the halls.

“Nicholas,”  He answered with a sign.

“Like the devil,” Ruby had whispered at him through her teeth.

“Yes, exactly.”  Nick had smiled back.

Maybe that was why he tolerated her.  Or maybe that it was because she was Carrots little daughter.  But he scared a large bullying hare for her.

Lastly, however, Detective Judy Hopps was completely unaffected by him.

Something that had never happened before...like  _ ever. _  It the point it wasn’t even like natural.  

Nick always had two categories for mortal animals.  Simple and complex.  Simple meaning it took very little for him to have an effect on them.  They just told him their desires the moment he asked and didn’t exactly hold back their physical urges.  Then there were the complex, the ones could hold back some, and required some effort on his part to say things.  Caused him to milk it out of him.

Judy Hopps was neither of those, as he discovered during through their investigations.

“Most animals can’t withstand my charms, especially of the female variety.”  Nick observed at her.  “I appeal to their darker fascinations. Yet not with you.”

“Calling ‘charms’ is kind of a stretch.”  Detective Hopps returned flatly.  “In fact I find you rather repulsive.  Like on a molecular level.”

Nick started at her for a moment, because that had never happened before.  And it’s interesting considering she’s a bunny, and bunny’s are usually rather simple.  Especially when it came to physical urges.  It was like she wasn’t even trying.  Yet there she was immune to his general being, and on his path.  

“Did my father send you?”  He asked out of the blue.

“What?”  She looked at him puzzled.

He just blinked down for a moment in amazement.

The rabbit was a bundle of mysteries and completely fascinating to him.

* * *

Judy Hopps is so fascinating and interesting to him, that he saves her life.

Quite literally, anchored her little bunny soul down, and refused to let his father have her just yet.  He hadn’t figured her out yet, and he needed to figure her out and wear her down.  After that, his father could take her away whenever he damn well pleased.

Nick left her bleeding on the floor while he punished Siobhan's ex-fiance, the bastard that shot her in the first place.  They figured out it was him that has ordered the hit in front of Nick’s club and he reacted violently.

The fox did for both the murdered Siobhan and bleeding out Judy.  Not to mention he was generally pissed at the animal for existing, and annoyingly shooting him repeatedly.  He wasn’t about to just let him slip away either.  Not until Nick had had more than his fill of punishing the man.

The animal was a terrified mess on the floor when Nick was done with him.  Police backup and the paramedics arrived not a second later.

* * *

Nick is there when Judy woke up, all dazed and confused.  It was rather fun to watch her blink at her surroundings before registering his presence.  

“Well back to the land of the living, Fluff.”  Nick greeted slightly as he lazily looked down at her while leaning against her bedside.  He hummed amusingly at her. 

She half smiled at him, before shifting and groaning.  Hopps sighed, “How long have I been out.”

“Three years.”  Nick answered flatly.  

The bunny’s eyes widened in horror and her ears pulled back sharply.  The fox could hardly hold in his laugh at her expression.  She stared at him blankly before, snorting herself.

“You’re an ass.”  She breathed.

“No, I’m a fox.”  Nick grinned back at her, resting his snout in his paw.

Judy shook her head at him, before turned away to survey her room.  It’s large for their size range, but average among most of the others of the ZPD.  She breathed heavily before turning back to look at the fox before her.

“He was shooting you,”  She observed softly.  “How exactly are you not...more dead.”

“Immortality is not a terribly difficult thing to understand, Carrots.”  Nick replied leaning back in his chair.  “Yet, you can’t seem to wrap your mind around it.”

“What happened to --”

“Doesn’t matter what happened.  He’s gotten what he deserved.”  Nick started cutting the rabbit off.

Judy was silent for a moment.  “Well, whatever happened, I’d probably be dead without you there, so...Thank you.”

The fox beamed down at the bunny on the bed, leaning in a slightly.  “I’m sorry did you just...thank me.  Can you do it again?”

“Jerk,”  Judy giggled lightly, before adding a soft, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart.”  Nick returned easily with a sly grin.  He let out a breath and pushed up back into his chair.  “What can I say, you’re too interesting just let die.”

“I’m interesting?”  The bunny asked.  “That’s why you saved my life.”

“Well aside from you being a general annoyance and freak of nature, yes, Carrots.  I believe I did.”

She looked at him confused for a moment.  Like she was really trying to figure him out, but the pain medications and other assorted medical drugs were clouding her mind.  She sighed at him again.

“Now what.”

Nick shrugged for a moment before getting up to grab his jacket.  “I think I’ve proven how useful I can be in solving crimes in this city.  You’re an outcast among your co-workers, I’m...me.  I think this is the start of something special Carrots.”

She huffed at him as he pulled his suit jacket it on.  He gave her a mock salute as he turned towards the door.  Noticing a giant cape buffalo making their way into Detective Hopps room.

“NICK!”  An excited little voice called.  

Something ran into before he had to even process the sounds.  He stiffened at the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist.  The fox looked down sharply to see little Ruby beaming up at him.

“Ah...Hello little bun.”  Nick said prying his hand in between the kit and his hips.  He lifted her up easily.  He was the devil, he could have lifted the cape buffalo no issue.  There is a gasp from the doorway, and he notices an two older bunnies staring at him in some horror.  “Save that unpleasantness for your mom.”  He said dropping her down on Judy’s bed.  The detective cringed as her daughter landed on her wound slightly.  Nick made face.  “Sorry.”

The fox made his way to the doorway, as Judy and Ruby started speaking to each other in light pleasant tones.  The older to rabbits scooted out of the doorway and further into the room as Nick neared.  He could feel them eying him cautiously, but he didn’t exactly care.  He noticed the towering buffalo was in a police uniform, his ranking marks told Nick he was the chief.

“She’s one good detective.”  Nick commented lightly as he passed.

The buffalo just blinked at him, before huffing and stepping around Nick.  

“Detective Hopps,”  They said in a booming voice.  “I’m glad to see you are alright, but you should be more careful.  You should have some form of backup.”

“Yes, hello, Chief Horns,”  Nick spoke up.  He waved his fingers as the police chief turned sharply to him.  “I was her backup, since most of your force refuses to help her.”  Nick clicked his tongue at the buffalo.  “Well, I should go, this is all making me want to throw up, so goodbye.  Hope to see you soon, Judy.”

“I don’t.”  Judy said quickly with a small wave.

“Yes, you do.”  Nick returned with a fleeting wave as he left.

* * *

Finnick calls him an idiot for saving the bunny.  After all she was just a mortal bunny, nothing special.  Didn’t matter if she was ‘interesting’ to him.  He was dumb, and acting weird, because saving was not something the devil did.

Nick just tells him to shut up and pour him another drink.

Still, it was something the smaller fox mentioned every time Judy so much as came up in conversation.  And he did not like it when Detective Hopps came around.

It wasn’t an issue until Nick got shot and bleed.

“I’m bleeding.”  He pointed out dumbly as he looked at the blood on his paw.  

“Yeah that happens when people get shot, dumb fox.”  Judy snapped at him as she dove for his leg to apply pressure.

“That’s not suppose to happen.”  Nick pointed out again.

“Well it does.”

“Damn, that really hurts!”  Nick said as he crumbled to the ground in pain.  “Does pain always feel like this?”

“Yes, now shut up, Nick!”

Nick started at the bunny detective, and realized, maybe Finnick had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of proud of how this turned out. I will probably read something else for this, because it does kind of fit Nick and Judy well. Plus it's fun. 
> 
> I didn't make Judy an ex-actress like Chloe, she is still canonly from from Bunnyburrow where her family farms carrots. She just has a daughter. And In this verse, let's just said Nicholas is one of the names for the Devil, because reasons.
> 
> [Here are some fun clips from the show.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6N8t8jq88M)


	6. I'm In Love With A Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of kissing her crosses his mind. Like it always did at some point in the night, no matter how drunk or sober he is. He’s thought about kissing her in an attempt to wake her up and break the curse every night since he got there with her on the eve of her twentieth birthday.
> 
> However every night he shot it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in like forever and a day. Though not without lack of trying. I have 7 Wildehopps/Zootpopia WIPS on my google drive that are all like 2/3rds of the way done, I just need to finish or rewrite them because they died on me.
> 
> Plus I've been busy lately for like no reason...so there's that.
> 
> But yeah, here we go. A fairytale AU where Judy is cursed with like a sleeping curse and conned Nick into helping here. So this is like medieval fantasy setting...I don't really go into that, sorry.

He was drunk.

If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that.

He  _ knew _ he was drunk.

Not as drunk as some nights, and not as sober as others.  But he’s got enough of the local brew in his system to feel the world spin slightly as he stood, and wash down just enough inhibitions to consider himself drunk.  Even though tipsy might be the more correct term.

He was wondering too.

It was what he tended to do after leaving, or in some cases, when the rabbit barkeep had the courage to kick him out, the local tavern.  He ignored the whispers of passing locals as he would exited, or dusted himself off in some case.  An easy task to do after being a fox in a town full of bunnies, or living a life in a kingdom where everyone just saw him a shifty thief.   He always turned and walked off seemingly aimlessly into the night.

However he always ended up in same place.

And it was no surprise that was where Nick Wilde ended up yet again.

He sighed slightly as he stared at the small, simple, yet slightly elegant, structure before him.  Silently debating to go in or not, looking at the building for some sort of sign, some sort of answer.  Some reason to turn around and not go inside.  

But all he sees is octagonal wooden structure, hardly bigger than a large shed, with decorative copper and metal work.  The there is the wood carvings along the door and window frames that are in an ancient Leporidae that he could never hope to read.  Never a reason to run tail and find some bush to pass out in.

It was even harder knowing what was inside.  Or rather who.  

Because he can’t stay away.  There was a pull, an urge just to see her that he can’t deny himself.  Like he’ll die if he doesn’t see her whenever he comes.

After all it’s been three months and he was still there in the bunny filled country town of Bunnyburrow.  He hasn’t been able to leave, something he cursed her everyday for.  Didn’t matter how much as some of the locals tried to drive him out towards at least the outskirts of town, he still stayed.  To be fair though most had stopped after learning he was the “fox that brought the Hopps’ girl home”.  

He couldn’t leave her.  Not when she was still “sleeping”, if that was even the correct term.

Nick always glanced over his shoulder.  Back at the relatively large farm house and surrounding lands, just in case.  In the dead of night though, the coast is usually clear.  Not to mention a fox’s night vision far surpasses that of any bunny. But he still does it, before walking through the doorway.  Carefully pushing the simple faded red cloth that acted as a door out of the way.

That night was no different.

The fox glanced behind him, no one was around for as far as he could see.  He turned, quickly dashing into the structure, letting the cloth fall back into place behind him.  The structure is one large room that is sparsely furnished.  Only a few flowing curtains and a bed on the far wall with a figure lying still.

Nick breath caught in his throat in a strangled gasp at the sight of her.  He doesn’t know why that happened every night, or more accurately every time he saw her in that bed.  

There she was Judith Larene Hopps.  The little bunny cursed by a pissed, distant relative to fall into a death like sleep when she reached 20.  The bunny so determined not to wait around for her one true love to kiss her and break the curse, so she left home to try on her own.  The grey rabbit that conned Nick into her into helping her after threatening to call back passing guard.  The rabbit never gave up and Nick for some reason wanted to see it through with her.  

Judy Hopps, the sly bunny that stole his heart without even knowing it.

The sight of her was always the same.  She was lying there, stiff, unmoving, yet still warm to the touch. The moonlight pooling in through the windows and falling over her delicately.  Flowers laid all around her by her hoard of younger siblings who raced in and out of the structure mindlessly every day.  A crown of local wildflowers on her head, that her mother replaced weekly.  Her paws resting gently on her unmoving stomach.

His claws tick against the wooden floor as he closed the distance to the side of her bed.

“Hey Carrots,”  He muttered down at Judy’s form on the bed.

The was no movement of any kind from her, not even a flicker of anything.  Nick wasn’t even sure she could hear him, but he still talks to her.  All on the off chance she might move or she could answer.

“I see it was an uneventful day for you too.”  He sighed glancing down at her.

The fox knew she had five suitors try to wake her that day, a low turn out from other days. Three bunny’s, a hare, and an arctic hare from a neighboring counties.  Nick had seen them crossing the lawn from the main house, and later being sent on their way by Judy’s parents. Only two of them looked angry, though Nick wasn’t sure way.  

He could never bring watch any suitors enter the little structure Judy was in.  It always seemed to hurt, so he looked away.  Usually at whatever little Hopps sibling was sitting with him under the shade, or some random bug fluttering in the distance, or the clouds if he was desperate.

But none of them were successful in waking Judy.

“As you can see, I’m still here.”  Nick added lightly, a very weak attempt at something of a joke.  “I think your parent’s have gotten use to me hanging around their yard during the day.”  Nick chuckled to himself.

Ever since Nick took Judy back home, he had always sat in the shade of the yard and watched.  Judy’s parents had never really shooed them away, out of respect for whatever relationship they had formed in their time together, but they had been wary of him.  For the first week, her father glared at him from the porch, and he always made sure his other children were mindful of where Nick was.

He doesn’t hold it against them, they were bunnies.  Noble country bunnies.  And Nick...well, Nick was some strange fox that appeared frantic on their doorstep with their daughter in his arms as her curse was taking hold. 

However, Judy’s mother, did offer him tea early one morning.  It was after a particularly bad night of drinking, and wandering.  Nick had woken up in Judy’s structure and raced outside to hurl in a bush.  He turned to find the older gray female bunny blinking at him with cup in her hand.  A panic set in when he realized she must of caught sight of him leaving the structure.  But she offered him the cup, commented on how terrible he looked, before smiling at him oddly.  Briefly she sat with him as Nick drank the tea, chattering mostly to herself, before returning to the house. 

After the tension and cautiousness seemed to fade away.

Mrs. Hopps would come to sit in the shade and chat with him from time to time, ask him of his time and adventures with Judy.  Sometimes the younger Hopps siblings join them, or the come up to Nick on their own accords with stories or to tell him about whatever flowers they picked for Judy.  Mr. Hopps stared at him from the porch from time to time, but mostly he would catch Nick’s eye as he showed suitors to the Judy’s little structure and blink at the fox. 

“The Greys invited me over for dinner the other night.”  Nick continued, scratching at the back of his neck.  “I declined.  Not exactly sure why.”

The wind swept through the room, ruffling the curtains and the flowers.  However, Judy again didn’t move as always.

Nick signed, leaning over Judy’s form.  Laying a paw on the other side of the bed, over her body, being mindful of some of the flowers there.  Carefully, he hesitantly brought up his other paw to touch at her chin.  Sweeping on his fingers along her face.

“When are you going to wake up, Judy?  Hmm?”  He asked heavily.

The fox looked down at her still face.  He’d do anything just to see the violet color of her eyes one more time.  Or hear her laugh at some quick comment he made.  Or just have one last late night talk, where they talked about anything and everything, with her over a campfire.  Or simply just to see her move, to roll over or twitch like she sometimes did in her sleep.

“How much longer are you going to make me wait around?”  He questioned, shifting to lean in just a little bit closer.  “Okay, maybe it’s not all in your control, but I don’t know much much more I can take.  Why can’t you just wake up?  For me at least?”

Nick smiled weakly down at the sleeping bunny, and sighed.  He knew that wasn’t how it worked.  He’s been through this enough to know, Judy just doesn’t making snap out of because he asked, or begged, or bargained with the powers that be.  She’ll only wake up when her true love kisses her and they were taking their sweet time getting there.

“You stole my heart right out from under me, Carrots.”  He continued softly.  “And I can’t take it back, because I want you to have it, even if I never get yours.”  He caressed her cheek, rubbing lightly at the soft fur there. “I love you, Judy Hopps.”

It was the first time he ever said that though.  Nick smile down at Judy, didn’t matter if there was no reaction of her, in fact in future he would probably come to appreciate that.  He said it, and for the moment that was all that really mattered.

The fox glanced down at Judy’s lips.  

The thought of kissing her crosses his mind.  Like it always did at some point in the night, no matter how drunk or sober he is.  He’s thought about kissing her in an attempt to wake her up and break the curse every night since he got there with her on the eve of her twentieth birthday.

However every night he shot it down.

Didn’t matter how much he dreamed about it, and boy did he dream about it, or how ever many times Judy told him it never really hurt to just try.  He could never bring himself to do it.  Mostly because he knew it would never work.  Not so much because he was a fox and she was a bunny.  

But simply because he was him, and she was something far more perfect.

There was no way in the world he would ever be her true love.  No way, fate would ever put someone like her with someone like him.  No, fate would put her with someone more noble, someone more gentle, someone more open and optimistic than he could ever hope to be.  He didn’t need his kiss failing to break a curse to tell him that.  He didn’t want that proof.

However, whenever Judy did wake up, he would tell her did try.  Because he knows she would ask.  She had tried to ask him when he was racing to get her home be he stopped her.  He’d let her think he tried, so she could live her life with whoever wake her up and let him fade back into the background.

Yet, he’s so tired of waiting.  So tired of having those dreams.  So tired of watching others try.  So tired of her mother looking at him so sadly, her siblings asking her when he’s going to kiss her, and her father looking confused at him.  So tired of just wanting to kiss her.

And the scenario was switched, Judy would try.  She would try without second thought, or fear.  She would just do it, didn’t matter if she failed.

So maybe he owns her the same.

Nick felt himself lean down more, with little room for thought, other than it was probably the only chance he would ever get.  

He felt their lips meet, and his eyes slid close.  He gripped at the sheets on the bed, and tightened the hold on her cheek just slightly.  His eyes slid close, and his whole body relax.  Breathing in the smell of an assortment of wildflowers, and crisp grass.  Savoring that moment as much as he could.

He pulled away slowly, looking down at Judy.  

She doesn’t move one bit. Didn’t gasp awake, or have her eyes snap open like in she sometimes did in her dreams.  There was no magical wave the rippled through.  Nothing about her changed.  Which Nick expected, but there is still a part of him that is crushed under the fact.

He straightened up sharply.  His limbs falling weakly to his side, and his let his ears drop against the back of his head, as he mentally kicks himself.  Taking a breath to collect himself, he turned and started walking towards the cloth door.

The breeze picked up as he was halfway across the room, rushing through the curtains.  Filling the room with the sound of rustling fabric, which Nick ignores.  He’s too busy debating if he should head back to the tavern to drown himself in alcohol, or just leave town, or both.

“Nick?”  Judy’s voice suddenly sounded, cutting through everything like a knife.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks, a coldness washing over him at the sound.  His breathing picked up into a pant, and he prays that he’s not hearing things.  He swallowed loudly as he slowly turned to look behind him.  

His eyes widen at the sight of Judy sitting up on the bed.  

The grey bunny was leaning on one arm, no doubt the one she used to push herself up.  A smile grew on her lips as she stared at him, like she just knew.  Like she knew it was going to be him.  No trace of relief or shock as she gazed at him lovingly.  

Meanwhile Nick isn’t even sure he can function correctly he’s so shocked.

“Oh Nick,”  Judy beamed at him, as she moved to get off the bed.  “You did it!  I had a feeling you’d help me break the curse when I meet you.” She continued as she hopped off the bed.

Her knees gave out sharply the moment she put her weight on them. Her limbs are still to slow and heavy from the curse to help her stop herself.  Nick raced across the door, catching the bunny just before she flopped right on her face.

“Careful,”  He said to her hoarsely, and she straightened herself up.

“Alright, standing up after being under a curse, not a good idea. Noted.”  Judy said with a giggle as she turned to Nick, who is still staring at her so widely.  “Thanks, Nick.”  She breathed happily at him, reaching up to touch his right cheek.

“You’re awake,”  Nick observed dumbly.  His eyes searching her for any sigh this might be a dream and he’s passed out drunk on her floor.

“All thanks you, slick,”  Judy returned easily as she smiled at him.

Nick’s word get caught in his throat at the words.  Suddenly he’s aware of the weight on his arm, and feel of her paw on his cheek.  And her smile, and her violet eyes looking up at him.  It all just sort of hits him.

He kissed her again, cupping the back of her head in his paw and kissing her like his life depended on it.  She hummed lightly and wrapped her arms around her neck.  He pulled away just as quickly as he kissed her.

“You’re awake.”  He stated again slowly, “because I kissed you.”

“That’s how it’s usually suppose to work.”  Judy said easily, her smile from before hardly fading.  But then it fell, her ears dropped, and she blinked up at him.  “Nick, you’re crying?”  She said shocked, as her paw wiped at his cheek.  Nick suddenly realizes he is crying, and there’s no stopping it.  “What’s wrong? Nick?”

He suddenly engulfed her in a sharp hug.  Burying his face in the crook of her neck as he tears started to turn into sobbing.  His tail wagging furiously behind him.  He’s just so shocked and happy, that his emotions weren’t exactly sure what to do.

“I kissed you, and now you’re awake!”  He muttered excitedly between them.  “Then that means…!”

“Yes, Nick,”  Judy said so easily, laughter bubbling at the end of her words.  “You’re my true love, slick.  Congratulations.”

A quiet fell on them, filled only with Nick’s occasional emotional sobs, or Judy’s gentle giggle as he held her.  Judy petted at his fur as she held him right back.  Neither of them wanting to let go any time soon.  

Eventually Nick felt himself start to come down from his emotional peak.  He pulled back slightly from the hug.  Judy still looking at him with a loving grin she just can’t seem to completely wipe off her lips and a few tears of her own in her eyes.  Nick quickly wipes them away, and she giggles and does the same to him.

Nick’s ears dropped, and he glanced down at the floor and away from Judy.  “Sorry I waited so long, I didn’t think--”

Judy hushed him softly, moving his snout to look at her.  A completely gentle look to her face as she grinned at him.  “Trust me, it doesn’t matter at all.”  Nick felt his lips pull up slightly at the words.  “All that matters is I’m awake, and you’re here...looking terrible.”

“Hey!”

“Dumb fox, what have you been doing?”

“Drinking every night and sleeping little.”  Nick answered with a shrug.  “Like I was trying to say, I didn’t think someone like me could be your true love”

“That’s a horrible excuse.”  Judy said so easily, before peppering his face with kisses.  “You need rest ASAP.  First though, I think I can walk now, so come on let’s go see my family.”

The bunny said springing up the fox’s arms, easily able to support herself on her own.  She patted down her dress, and smiled before taking steps towards the door.

“Wait, Judy?”  Nick called, just barely catching her by her wrist.  She turned to him quickly, blinking at him.  “I love you.”

“I love you too,”  She returned so genuinely, moving to give Nick on last little kiss.  “Now hurry up.”  She added yanking him towards the door.

Nick more than happily followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, the ending is a little weird, but I like how this turned out. Which is great cause it only took me like two days.
> 
> I'll probably write more of this (and I know this is like the third thing I've said this for, and it will happen...at some point) and it would probably be two more parts. Or three....not sure yet. I know I have two planned out, one being Nick and Judy's mentioned adventures and campfire talks, and the second would be Judy's parents watching and discussing Nick after Bonnie gave him tea. And maybe like a happily ever after...
> 
> There was a lot of aspects of this AU I wasn't able to put into this story. Like how Judy's structure is charmed that only like pure of heart mammals could enter. Or how foxes are know for having the gift of "sight" (like seeing spirits, ghosts, the future, and such). So yeah...more to propbably come, hopefully soon.


	7. If You're Still Bleeding, You're the Lucky Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel yourself start to crack. Emotions bubble up in your throat, and you fight to swallow them back down. You can’t allow yourself to break. You can’t face the reality of everything now. You have to hold out for just a little be longer. It’s like a floodgate, once you start cry, start feeling, you won’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry it's been FOREVER, since I posted like anything. I got busy with work, and it was birthday, and weekends got crazy. I promise I'll start working on Artist!Nick AU again soon (I really want to write a complete story, even if I have to make it like 10 chapters to get plot out of it).
> 
> Anyway, I was reading some of my old fics from another fandom, and got inspired, kind of, to do a 5 stages of grief story. I couldn't pass up angst, and decided to do something different. Not just in 2nd POV. Hope you enjoy.

You don’t exactly remember what happened.  

Just raised claws.  A deep snarl of a much larger predator.  One swift motion before you could even call out.  You’re partner on the ground.  Laying there  _ still  _ and limp.  Their blood on the ground.  Their blood on  _ your paw _ s.  The lack of pulse as you pleaded for them to just wake up, or breath, or  _ anything.   _ All you did was turn around to watch your tails.

McHorn rattled you as he ordered you to stop fighting, stop  _ trying _ , it was all too late.  You just sort of deflate, shut down, as he guided you away.  Yanked you away as saw Snarlov lay his jacket over your partner's body.  He placed you on the curb, and Fangmeyer put a blanket over your shoulders.

Bogo appeared at some point.  He doesn’t say anything for a moment.  Just stared at you, crossed his arms and put on his usual hard face.  You stared back blankly.  He curtly tells you to take some time off, and sent you home with Wolford and Delgato, before he walked inside.

Wolford and Delgato are quiet most of the ride back.  Maybe a whisper here or there, and an attempt at comfort that your can’t totally hear.  They hang around when you reach your apartment (just  _ your _ apartment now).  Make sure you’re settled, and okay.  See if they should call someone to be there, but it’s all distant sound as you stare at the wall.

Time passes you right on by.  You don’t even register it.

You’re sort of put yourself on autopilot.  An emotionless, blank autopilot, because it’s all just too much to process.  You go through the motions required and stare at a wall with no concept of what is around you.

Then the day of the funeral came.  

You put on your blues for ceremonies and the likes.  You stare at yourself in the mirror.  Micro-adjusting your medals and pins until your mother comes to the door three hours later.

The funeral is unofficially huge.  Your partner was the first of the species on the force, the whole city partially mourns. There was a vigil of mammals around the funeral.  All the top city officials are there, along with a collection of officers and detectives who are there to show respect.

Your mother held your paw the whole time as you just stared at each speaker.  Bogo gives a speech about your partner, and their work and service.  Even the shiny career no one will ever see.

Mammals cry, but not you.  You just stare right on ahead, like it’s all dream.  If you just endure it enough you’ll wake up, or someone will wake you up and your partner will still be alive.  None of this will have happened.  A part of you truly believes that.

But the funeral goes on.

They lower the coffin into the ground, slowly to bagpipes and the gun salute.  Bogo presents you with your partner’s badge and the Zootopian flag.  You stare at for a moment, before looking at your partner's weeping family.  

You don’t deserve to have any of it, after all you couldn’t save them.  Yet when you try to insist on giving to them.  They just shake their head in disagreement and push your arms back towards you.  And you just sort of nod, like you understand and agree, even though you failed.

When the funeral is over, you go back to your apartment with your mother, and everyone from Precinct One follows.  They show up with plates of food and drinks, your mother sorts all of it into a buffet.  Somehow always creating room for each new plate.  Everyone who passes though tells you their sorry about your lose.  The ones that stayed for bit exchanged stories about your partner, or made melancholy conversation with someone and attempted with you.  You just sat on the couch and stared at the door, sipping whatever Finnick kept pouring into your cup every so often.

You eat the plate of food your mother handed you. You didn’t feel like eating much of anything, but you humored her.  She sat next to you and pretended not to watch you.  So you ate enough to satisfy her.

Eventually the “party” came to an end, and everyone cleared out.  Left you with more than enough food to feed you for a month and half.  But your mother still insist on running out to grocery store to pick up a few things.  You don’t give her any response as she moves out the door, just get up when she tells you to lock the door behind her.

There is something about the sound of the lock that gets to you.  

You feel yourself start to crack.  Emotions bubble up in your throat, and you fight to swallow them back down.  You can’t allow yourself to break.  You can’t face the reality of everything now.  You have to hold out for just a little be longer.  It’s like a floodgate, once you start cry, start feeling, you won’t stop.

But you see the little wooden box of your partner’s badge, and you drown in the overflow.

You didn’t hear your mother come back.  You were just in one of her secure hugs, as she comforted you.  She held you till it was all out, shushing and humming old lullabies, while you tell her how you failed.  Groceries all forgotten on the floor. 

You’re mother stays with you for two more days.  You are still drowning in the emotions of everything.  You can barely seem to get through a task without something of a breakdown, because it’s all still fresh.  But your mother is calm and patient.

The night she left, you lay in bed staring at the ceiling.  You’re insomniatic as ever, trying to not think about everything.

Suddenly you just feel angry.  Not at anyone or anything in particular.  Well you are a little angry at yourself for things, but a majority is simply just anger.  Pure aimless anger.  No real rhyme or reason.  Other than your partner is dead.

You let it fester and naw at you for a while.  Try to direct the blame at the universe, your partner,  _ yourself,  _ as you just lied in it.  Because part of you believes you deserved it.  Deserve the blame, the anger.  

But right before it breaks you, you storm out of bed.  Change into your gym clothes, grab your keys and gym bag, and leave.  Run the moment you leave your apartment building.  Run from your griefing and problems.  Run till you just about forget your partner is gone and everything is terrible.  

Run until you reach the gym in Precinct One.  And you pour all your rage into whatever inanimate object you had hit.

Yet the anger stays for a while.  

When you return to work, you are enraged the contents of your partner’s desk is in a box and their files are gone.  It’s protocol.  You know this, personal items go in a box, and files get taken and sorted.  Bit just the idea of someone touching your partner's stuff just adds fire to your rage.

You yell at poor Wolford and Fangmeyer when they check in on you.  You don’t really mean to, but you do it, because cleaning out your partner’s desk should have been your job.  Your  _ punishment _ .  

The two larger mammals just look at you sadly.  They understand, they know grieving and the effects it has on mammals.  They’ve been on receiving end of the burning, raging, blame stick before, you are no different.  Not mention they’ve been there before.  

You apologize soon after you wrangle your emotions into something of control.  They wave it off, state maybe they should have waited.  Given you some time to come to terms with it all.  Instead of thinking it might have been just a little easier if it was done for you.  You thank them for their thoughtfulness.

Everyone pretty much left you alone after that.  Nothing more than a ‘sorry for your loss’ or ‘Nice to see you back in the office’.  But not much else.  Which you are sort of received about.  You spend most of the day doing paperwork and glancing back at your partner’s empty chair expecting them to be there every time.  You don’t want idle chit chat with co-workers...at least not yet.

Depression hits you like a train as you pack up to leave that day.  You turn to your partner’s desk, as you always did at the end of they day when you leave.  A question if they’re ready to go, and your eyes fall on the box.  The words die on your tongue, and you stare.

You’re going home without your partner.  Going home  _ alone _ to your apartment where just  _ you _ live.  Leaving with just a box of partner’s belongs.  Because, you know, your partner is dead.

Your ears flatten at the realization, and the anger vanishes, just leaving you with the grief and sadness.  It’s sort of numbing, like when everything first happened. Your ears start to ring as your wrap your paws around the handles of the box.

You go through the motions of leaving as best you can.  Tried to leave like it was just another day, but you know you probably walked a little slower.  Everyone cleared out of your way, like you were a dead mammal walking.  Acted like they had no idea you were going to go home and be crushed by grief all over again, and let you go in peace.

You fall into a deep cycle of depression after that.  You hardly sleep, hardly eat, barely make it out of bed, and just make into work on time.  You do your work, go home, and start all over again. 

No one really bothers you all that much.  They all seem acutely aware of the ocean of mourning you're barely keeping your head above.  Only a few ask how you’re doing, and they take the fake answer you give them like it’s enough.  But they all know better.   _ You  _ know better.

But after a few weeks you convinced yourself you were coping.  Coming to grips with everything.  Moving on. Returning back to normal.  Getting over your partner and the weight of their absence.

Well, that was until Bogo resigned you to the front desk with Clawhauser.

The giant buffalo called you into his office, in the same manner he would anyone else.  You went and he presented you with a stack (a very large one) of infringement and mistakes you had made on paperwork.  All caught by fellow and concerned co-workers.  He lays the severity of what could happened if they weren’t caught on you.  The mistrials, technicalities, PR nightmares.  You nod, tell him you understand, and will ‘try’ to do better.  

He sees right through your flat statement, and points out your grief and depression.  He lays into it before you can say your coping, which you’re not.  Then he reassigns you to front desk with Clawhauser and slides a list of names across his desk.  Highly recommended therapists, who he expects you to call, sooner rather than later.

Clawhauser is overjoyed to have you there.  Of course, he’s overjoyed by just about everything that goes on around the station, or...life.  Though it is nice to be treated like nothing is really wrong.

The work at the front desk isn’t difficult to learn.  It takes you a few days to get the hang of.  But it’s easy and a less things for you to screw up.  The worse you feel you could do is accidentally hang up on the mayor while trying to transfer them to Bogo. 

Clawhauser chats with you about random things all the time.  Sometimes you tune him out, because his cheery attitude is too much, but you don’t want to rude.  Other times you listen and make light conversation.  Mostly because it doesn’t make you think about your partner. He always offers or hands you something to eat, which you suppose is a good thing, because you are eating on something of a schedule.

Still you go home to an empty apartment.  You still get crushed by the grief and reality.  You still deeply miss your partner.

You would do just about anything to make the pain in your heart stop.  Some nights you lay in bed bargaining with any divine power that will listen to you.  If you could have one more night with partner, one more day.  Or if they could appear to you in a dream and tell you everything is alright.  Or if you could just stop hurting over their death.  If you could just get a little shove to move on, you would accept things as they were.

Of course none of that ever happens.  You get up from the little sleep you got, go to work and chat with Clawhauser, then go home and bargain some more.

One night, though, as you’re laying in bed bargaining with the universe, you turn your head to your partner’s side of the bed.  You blink and sigh, and miss them more than ever.  

You wonder if there is a world, a timeline, _ a reality _ , where they lived and you died.  You wonder if in that reality, wherever it may exist, your partner is doing the same thing you are.  Pleading and bargaining for you to the powers that be, and looking over and wondering if somewhere you are alive.

Absently you reach out to the other side.  Like merely thinking the thought will connect you to some reality where your partner was alive and well, laying right beside you.  It doesn’t, of  course.  But you figure, if such a reality exist, where the roles were reversed, and they were reaching out for you as well, it’s close enough.  As close as you are going to get to meeting your partner’s paw without dying first.

You realize, that if there is a reality where your partner is alive, you are okay with that.  That is _ enough _ .  You can start to accept that they are gone, and move on.

You roll on your side, facing your partner’s side of the bed, like you would if there were there.  Like there is no fabric of reality separating you two.  You wonder in some parallel reality, if your partner did the same.  You smile to yourself as little, as your stretched out paw rests on the mattress.  You whisper good night, and sleep like you did before everything.

Things start to get better from there.  

You accept your partner’s death and learn to carry the weight of it.  You call a therapist from the list Bogo gave you, and talk it out as best you can.  It’s hard sometimes, and feels like it’s five steps in the wrong direction.  But it also feels good to talk it.

You still stay at the front desk with Clawhauser, figure it’s for the better.  That and you don’t really think anyone can replace your partner.  No doubt anyone would want to weight of filling these paws.  Part of you also doesn’t want to go back out on the streets.  Bogo does his best to help put you on a path beyond the front desk without having to put you back out there.  It seems to be mostly politics, and you’re mildly okay with that.

You miss your partner, but you move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I tried to write this where it could be either Nick or Judy experiencing things. You can read it one time as Judy, and another as Nick. Or have it be the "parallel universe" just different sides and feel more.
> 
> Mainly I couldn't decide who I wanted to be dead, so I figured, screw it the reader can make it whoever they want. Of course that proved to be a challenge cause I couldn't do much detail on old memories, or who was alive. But I think this came out pretty good, and it was different.
> 
> Maybe it's a little jumpy, but I like it.
> 
> (If you follow me on my tumblr blog funniesandboxes, I took some stuff from day 16 of my 30 Day Challenge, but it has nothing to do with that dabble at all.)


	8. Live. Die. Repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Another update here! YEAH! 
> 
> So...ah...long story short, I saw Edge of Tomorrow yesterday, and suddenly had the need for a Wildehopps AU for like a lot of reasons. One the characters fit, two it's great, three it will rip your heart out when with all the you know dying. And for, I really want Nick in a army uniform... I seriously could not pass this up.
> 
> If you have heard or seen Edge of Tomorrow, it's a pretty badass movie with aliens and fighting. But it follows Tom Cruise character, Cage, whose like an upper army press secretory official, who is labeled as a deserted and force to fight in a battle and this hopeless, but somehow manages to kill an Alpha and get covered in blood and it gives him the ability to restart the day when he dies. He runs into Emily Blunts character, Rita, AKA the Angel of Versailles, or Full-metal Bitch. She's a badass warrior who had had the same thing happen before but lost it. So she teaches how to fight and together they try to defeat the aliens and win the war.
> 
> Judy is Rita. Nick is Cage. Oh and Mimic are the alien race, and the Omega is like the leader...I didn't really explain in the fic
> 
> And yes I took the title of his chapter from the movies tagline, fight me it fits!

Nick delicately pressed against the edges of the tape on to Judy’s fur.  Carefully making sure it adheres well and holds the gauze in place over her wound.  Smoothing any air bubbles out with the edges of his claws, ever mindful of the sensitive flesh of the wound just centimeters from the edge.  

“We need to find the keys to helicopter.” Judy stated matter-factly.  

Like she always did, being the ever insistent soldier she always was.  Mission first, everything else later.  It had taken Nick two minutes to convince her to treat her shoulder wound, which was thirty seconds sooner than the last time...and a minute than the time before that.

He breathed a laughed through his nose.  “I’m sure they’re around here somewhere, Carrots.”  He returned, still fiddling with the bandage that was already in place.  “Look, that thing is full of fuel,” he continued, “I found a hose--”

“We’re flying, Wilde.”  The rabbit stated firmly as she turned sharply to look at him.

Nick nodded with a sigh, pulling away from her shoulder.  “Fine, we find the keys.”  He muttered in agreement.  “Get the ammo from our suits, and start the damn thing.”

He walked over to a cabinet in the garage, pretending to look for this stupid keys Judy keeps insisting they find.  They’re already in his pocket, it’s the only place left where he could hide them successfully without Judy finding them.  She’s found them every other time with such a calculated level of glee, because they can move, no matter how much Nick insists.

“But, look, it’s going to be dark in a few hours.”  Nick reasons, spinning allen wrench he found in the cabinet, in his paw.  He turned to look at the gray rabbit who is half watching him.  He returned to her side, squatting beside the old lawn chair she was in.  “It might be better to just go back to farmhouse, salvage what we can, and rest up for the night.  Then, you know, come back here in the morning.”

“Oh, and curl up by the fire with a bottle of wine?”  Judy asked dryly.  

Nick gave her a sly grin, before shrugging like it wasn’t such a horrible suggestion.  Because it’s not...it really is the farthest thing for a bad suggestion.  It actually sounds...well pleasant.

Judy giggles breathless at him, turning away.  Nick prides himself on her little laughter.  He so rarely gets to actually hear it, and when he does, he enjoys it.  For two reasons, one he got her to laugh at something instant of being ever militant, and two he’s come to love the sound of it.

But then he hears the cock of a gun, and Judy turns back to him, gun in hand.  “I think we should just reset.”  She said with a slight wince of pain.

“Whoa, hey, Carrots!”  Nick snapped, jumping back as she aimed the barrel at him.  He scrambled to shoved it away from him.  

The fox hated it when she did that.  Shot him to restart the day a new and fresh, because there was no point in continuing.  She forces him to go through the whole thing again, and he’s honestly quiet tired of explaining himself to her all over again.  That feels like more of a waste of time then anything where they get stuck.

“It’s a dead end.”  Judy insisted, resisting against his hold on the gun.  “If it’s all the same to you, I’m tired, and in pain, and I would really like to start fresh.”

“Okay, how about this.”  Nick said cooly.  “Let’s just take a few minutes.”  Judy sighed at his request, yet still lowered her gun.  “Look the coffee's done, I’ll look around for the keys while you have a cup.  That’s productive, right?”

“Ten minutes.”  Judy compromised as she holstered her gun.  Nick graciously grinned at her as he rose to pour her a cup of coffee.  “Then I’m killing you.” Judy added with something of a playful tone.

“Deal.”  Nick agreed.

He poured the coffee into some spare tin cups he found laying around.  He’s thankful that the mammals who used to own the damn place were close to their size.  He held out the cup for the gray rabbit, watching her take it graciously into her paws with a sense of bliss.

“I can’t believe you found coffee.”  She breathed as she sucked in the smell of it through her nose. 

Nick hadn’t believed it either the first time he found it.  It hadn’t lost much of it’s appeal after finding it countless times after.  If not solely for the current moment, but for the fact that it’s coffee and Nick couldn’t think of the last time he had any.

“Thank you.”  Judy smiled as she moved the cup to her lips.

“Oh...ah,”  Nick held up a finger.  He hurriedly moved to the cabinet where he found the sugar packs.  “Sugar, right?”

“Yeah,”  Judy said easily, holding out her cup.

Nick tears open two packs, pouring the into her coffee.  She spares him a small and thankful smile at the action.  She breaths another laugh, probably at his face, and the playful look he was giving her.   She thanked him again as she pulled the cup back towards her.

“No, wait…” Nick held up another finger before she could take a sip, “three sugars.” 

The rabbit slowed in her actions, turning to stare at the fox confused.  Nick just gave her a pleasant grin as he tore open another pack of sugar for her coffee.  Judy slowly held her cup back out to him so he could pour it in, staring at him all the while.  Her purple eyes burning into him, and Nick suddenly realized he said too much...did too much.

Judy was in no sense a dumb bunny.  If her status of Angel of Zootopia was any clue to that.  And now she was figuring it out.  Figuring out he was stalling, figuring out this wasn’t the first time they had been in that barn.  Figuring out he’s keeping something from her.

He quickly turned away from her, tossing the empty sugar packets on the ground.  “There’s a shirt of there, it should be your size.”  He added, as he walked over to some shelves.

The fox started going through some hardware draws.  Again fake searching for the keys, hoping and praying to the powers that be that she just thinks he’s remember three sugars and they still haven’t found the keys.  But he can hear her shift around.  Get up from her seat and move about, circling to understand exactly what is going on.

“How many times have we been here?”  She asked levelly.

Nick’s ears dropped against his head, and his tail feel still against the ground.  He sighed, his shoulders dropping as well.  He shoved a draw closed, glancing up the heaven in frustration.  

He had stopped counting the days, his deaths, his restarts, a long time ago.  After it start reaching into the hundreds he started to loose count of the exact number, yet he still had a general idea.  But he stopped counting all together when they started fighting side by side, when kept seeing her die, and die, and die in every attempt.  So he stopped, and he hadn’t started up again.

The fox was tired of living this over and over again.  Tired of every outcome that follows. 

He turned to look at the rabbit behind him.  She’s looked angry and annoyed he was keeping them there.  Delaying for whatever unknown reason to her.  Nick can’t look at her.

“How many times, Wilde?”  She demanded.  Nick opened his mouth to say something, a last ditch effort to reason with her, but she cuts him off.  “Where are the keys?” Nick barely manages to get a loud breath in.  “The  _ keys, _ Wilde!  Where are the freak--”

Nick quickly dug into his pocket and held them out for her without a word.  Without even trying to say anything.  She snatched them away angrily.

“You can fly it, can’t you!”  Judy snapped, pointing accusatively at him.  “Can’t you?!”

“No...well yes, sort of!”  Nick pointed out in defense.  “I’m not great at the landing part yet.”

“Then what in the world are we still doing here!?”  She demanded.  She turned on her heels sharply, full of bunny fury and rage.  She grabbed her jacket from the back of her lawn chair, storming her way towards the door.  “You are wasting time.”

Nick watches her storm away for a moment.  He growled before following after her for a few steps.  He was so tired of  _ this _ .

“ _ Judy _ ,” Nick started out.  

The very use of her name is enough to make her stop.  He’s always calls her, Carrots, fluff, or an assort of other rabbit based nicknames she hates, as far as she can remember.  He had long since told her it was a method he used to distance himself from attachments, something she had advised him to do. It didn’t work at all because, of course, the names had since grown into sentiments as well for Nick. 

“If you start that engine, you die!”  Nick stated with another frustrated growl.  Judy turned to him to look at him slowly.  Nick swallowed as he kept looking at her desperately, begging for to just listen to him and stay there.  He glanced down at the ground and shifted on his feet before, looking up at her.  “This is as far as you go.  No matter what I  _ do _ , this is as far as you ever make it.”

Judy looked at him blankly for half a second before the anger flared up again.  She groaned and turned sharply.  She shoved her jacket on quickly, before storming out the door.

Nick cursed as he rushed after her.  He was not about to let her go, not about to let her  _ die _ ..again.  He’ll make her see reason, make her stay, for his own sanity.  He’s so tired of losing her, time after time.  He wasn’t suppose to grow attached or get to know her, or  _ feel _ for her, but he did.  Meeting her a new everyday, fighting beside her everyday, watching her die day after day had done that. 

“Judy, wait!”  Nick started as he came to a stop in front of the helicopter.  “There’s a Mimic twenty yards away in that field.”  Nick pointed over the fence to the field in the distant, his gaze completely on Judy, who was angrily untying the helicopter.  “It attacks the moment you start that engine.”

“Get your weapon and get in, Wilde.”  Judy demanded coldly as she rounded around the back of the helicopter.  

“There countless more in that field back there.”  Nick insisted desperately.  “Only one of us ever make it out of here alive.  No matter what.”

“Get in!”  Judy demanded harsher than before as she climbed into the tiny cockpit.  

“The only thing we haven’t done is go back to the farmhouse and wait.  There is cellar with food and supplies.”  Nick explained, carefully keeping his distance from the helicopter, knowing she won’t start it just yet.  “You can stay there and wait while I figure this all out.”

“I’m not going to wait around, Wilde!”  Judy snapped angrily after shoving the keys in the ignition.  “I’m a soldier, okay, I actually  _ volunteered _ to fight in this war.  To fight for the fate of mammalkind, I’m not going to just...give up and walk away.”

“But you  _ die _ here!”  Nick insist, pulling at his ears.  He just needs her to understand that she can’t die.  He can’t lose her.  Because somewhere in the dying and fighting he fell in love with her.  Her brashness, her determination, her fight and strength, and every little thing about her.  And he can’t keep lose her.  “Right  _ here,  _ Judy.  I...can’t save you!”  He pleads, before taking a calming breath.  “If I go one and kill the omega, that’s it, you’re dead...forever.”

“Why does it even matter what happens to me, Wilde?”  Judy demanded, popping her head out the cockpit.  Her ears tall on her head, but an angry look on her face as she glared at him.

“Look…”  Nick breathed, defeated and tried. He can’t tell her how he feels because for her they’ve just  _ meet  _ the day before.  So he settled for the next best thing.  “I wish I didn’t know you...but I do.”

Judy blinked at him for a moment.  Processing everything Nick had left unsaid in her head.  But then she shook her head and dove back into the helicopter.  Nick watched as she turned the key and the engine roared to life.  

The fox cursed as he darted back towards the barn.  The sound of an alien tearing through the field range through the air.  Energy balls whizzed past him as the helicopter too off from the ground.  Nick glanced back just as the burnt tangled mess of tentacles launched up at the flying vehicle and Judy inside.

He tore into the barn, making his way right to where his weapon laid on the table.  He grabbed it as the helicopter came crashing through the roof of the barn.  Judy’s attempts to shake the darn alien off, failing more than succeeding.  Nick only fires off a few shoots before Judy loses complete control and the helicopter is thrashing around the insides of the barn.

In is attempts to avoid and fight the Mimic on the vehicle, he’s tossed out a wall on the hood of a car and into a nearby shed.  He groans as he scrambled up to his feet, shoving the pain to the back of his mind.  He grabbed an axe to use as cane for a few steps towards the hole in a wall he was tossed out of.  

The rage in his stomach festers as he nears the alien, thrashing about in it’s last moments of life.  Before he knows it he’s storming right towards the thing, axe raised in it’s paws.  Two good blows from the axe and the thing goes stiff and it’s glow fizzles out.  Leaving Nick panting at the sight of the crashed helicopter.

He limped towards the wreck, bracing himself on it when he reached it.  The smell of blood is already strong in the air as he round it.  Nick paused when she saw Judy’s legs on the ground beside the destroyed cockpit.  He swallowed.  It never got easier, seeing her dead or worse dying.

He continues around, to find Judy laying there in the rubble, just barely holding onto what little life she had left.  He dropped to his knees beside her as she seemed to register his presence there.  

The gray rabbit held up her paw for him, and Nick gently took it in both of his.  She gave him a sad smile, like it was some kind of comfort, as she drew in some breath.  “My middle name is Laverne,” she answered the question he had asked earlier in attempts at small talk on the way to this moment.

Then just like that, she’s gone with a croaking breath.  Leaving Nick all alone, again.

He can hear the sound of other Mimics rushing into from the field.  On their way to destroy the enemy.  He doesn’t do anything as they come barrelling in.

* * *

Nick wakes up with a start and a gasp.  Someone kicks the bag next to him hard, and he turns to find the towering water buffalo that always demands him to get to feet.

It starts all over again.

Only this time he doesn’t find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let it be know I really want to write the end scene of this movie. Because like it's just so Nick and Judy, and I want it so flipping bad. But like I have to figure out how to like summarize the events after this and before the end, cause I want to creatively go a little after it. 
> 
> So yeah, there will be more this...possible...soon...but not sure when...


	9. Repeat. Die. Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the Edge of Tomorrow AU from Chapter 8 - Live. Die. Repeat.

The visions, the dreams between death and snapping awake back to life to the demanding water buffalo, were a trap.  

A trap set by the Mimics...or was by the Omega.  Nick wasn’t really sure who’s plan it was, he half remembers ramblings of Judy’s Honey Badger friend/scientist/whatever she is about Mimics being all one organism...essentially.  All he knows was they tried to kill him.

Well, bleed him out, really.  Bleed their cursed, looping ability right out of his body, which in the end would have killed him.

Nick managed to escape of course.  Just barely though.  Shimmed through an opening and away from the towering glowing blue Alpha, as it attempted to stop him.  It attempts ultimately save him from dying a far more permanent death.  He came gasping back to consciousness more than he usually did. 

Three things was for sure, he had no idea where the Omega was, the aliens knew he was now, and they wanted their ability back. Oh, and they were not above making him die slowly and painfully to get it back.

Now what.

The realization, that he has to find Judy again, hits him like...well like the ground when falling from a plane.  That seemed to be how the universe willed it, because it’s twisted like that.  He seriously isn’t sure how much more of the whole looping thing he can day.  

But he found her, nonetheless.  Same spot as always, middle of a training area doing yoga with spinning practice robots.  Puts up with the grey rabbit’s demanding tone as to why he is even talking to her...approaching her.  Explains it all over again, the battle on the beach, how she told him to find her.  Watches the realization wash over her, before she pulls him, listens to him, because he  _ knows _ whats coming and she understands.

Together they come up with a plan to find the Omega.  Which involves breaking into a high security military base.  Not exactly the smartest idea.

It took the ten tries to get into the front door.  Another twenty to get down the hall main hall, another five to get past General Lionheart’s Secretary’s desk.  And way more to get General Lionheart to listen, let along give them the device they came for.  Though to be fair, that was mainly because Judy kept shooting him.

Nick found out where the Omega was.  It took shoving, with much assistance from Judy, the device into his leg.  It was worth it.  Everything was worth it.

For five seconds.

Then a rhino in a mech suit slammed down on the car they were escaping in.

The fox woke up to otter tending to him medically, and two bags of some other foxes blood in his system.  The alien looping ability is gone, he knows it, he can feel it.  He’s free of it, it wasn’t the relief he always imagined it would be.  All he felt was doom and dread.  

This was it.  No more redos.

Judy understood when she rescues him.  Well, first she tried to kill him, then she understood.

They took the utmost care escaping back to the army base.  Utmost care trying to figure out what to do.  Delicately plan a strike against the enemy, one they didn’t have much time or resources for. 

Yet somehow they managed to get Nick’s assigned squadron to help him.  The fox was pretty sure it had more to do with Judy, then the extensive knowledge he learned from his loops.  And somehow they stole a plane and flew to the Omega’s location.

Only to be attacked and crash the plane a flooded abandoned street of the Rainforest District.  They push forwards somehow, with the plane and Mimics on their tails. Nick and Judy are the only one so somehow managed to survive the escape and infiltrate the Omega’s hiding place.

There’s an alpha waiting for them when they arrive.  Judy took to distracting it while Nick drove into the water with explosives.  Of course he knew the Alpha had killed Judy before he went hit the water.  It’s victorious calls and roaring as it turned to scamper at him.

Nick was halfway to reaching the Omega when the Alpha got him.  One of it’s flowing limbs went straight through him, pushed the air out of his lungs and caused him to drop the grenades.  The pain is blinding, and Nick could feel himself fading as he watched the explosives sink further and further towards the enormous Omega.  

Nick had just enough energy, just enough life, left in him to turn around.  The glowing Alpha continuously swimming closer to him.  He smiled as he opened his paw to reveal the grenade pins he had pulled before ever diving into the water.  He wasn’t a sly fox for nothing. 

There was a muffled boom.  The Alpha turned tail to swim away.  The shock wave rammed into Nick’s back and around him.

Everything went black.

* * *

The sound of helicopter blades cuts through the air.  

The study _ thucka, thucka, thucka _ of the rotating engine urging him to wake up.  The distant sound of a bell ringing was far more demanding.  Along with a cold morning air and the sunlight pouring through the opening near him.

Nick peeked open an eye for a second.  Glancing around at his surroundings under the sill of his military cap.  

Wait... _ military cap. _

The fox sat up sharply in the seat he had been dozing off in.  Shoving the cap on his head, as well as the uniform jacket he was using to as blanket.  He glanced down at it for a second, recognizing it all as his Major uniform from the army.  

Dazed, he turned to glancing out the opening beside him.  The massive city of Zootopia below him, bathing in the warmth of the rising sun.  Distant bells ringing through the air as he glances down at the huge city.

He turns back to his uniform, confused.

Nick remembered doing this before.  Waking upon a helicopter with his military uniform, flying over the city of Zootopia.  Right before General Lionheart marked him as deserter and tossed him to the frontline.  But that was...so long ago.

Had he looped back?

No that wasn’t possible, he lost that ability.  Not to mention he was pretty sure he  _ died _ killing the Omega.  Yeah, most definitely remember dying.  Yet there he was, fine as ever.

For a second he considered the whole thing to be a dream. 

Only it had all felt too real to be a dream.  Too clear and vivid to be anything other than a memory.  Fresh ones, made over and over again.  Yet, a dream was the only thing that could make sense

Or it should have been the only thing that  _ should _ make sense.  But they were at war with an alien species.  Not too much made sense anymore.

The helicopter landed, and Nick’s head was still spinning.  Still reeling as he hopped off the vehicle in some Savana Center courtyard.  He slid his uniform jacket on, glancing around trying to make sense of everything.  Nothing was helping.  It all just sits on him like a heavy sense of Deja Vu, yet...not.

His eyes fell on the giant image of Judy in her mech armor and “To Victory!” across the top in red letters.

A female cheetah approached him as he buttoned his jacket.  She greeted him warmly, extending a paw down to him as she introduced herself.  Than she told them they won the war. Nick can’t seem to get his ears to stop ringer after that. He follows her, still in a ridiculous daze, as she lead him towards General Lionheart’s center of operations.  

Only the General wasn’t there.  He delivering a broadcasted press conference from some sort of military base.  Members of the office, all gathered around a screens, listening to the General as he claimed the war was over.  Nick carefully made his way through the crowd slowly.  Each fact the general stated made more and more scene to him.

There was a surge of power in the flooded Rainforest District, and suddenly there was no more resistance from Mimics.  The facts are not difficult for Nick to line up.  

They had done it.  They had killed the Omega.  And somehow, he had looped back, earlier than he ever had before.

_ Judy!  _ The thought ran down his spine like a hot shiver.  He had to find Judy again.  He had to see her and tell her they did.  Turning quickly, he moved out of the captivated crowd as the general kept talking.  He flagged down some driver, ordering them, because he could do that again, to take him to the training base he had been tossed into before.

When Nick arrived at the training base, he was greeted with salutes and formalities.  Mammal stood at attention as he passed, or gave quick formal acknowledgements as they passed.  He was a Major after all. No longer the disgraced deserter who had been demoted all the back down to private and shoved on the front lines.  Free to go wherever and do whatever he pleased on the base.

His squadron...or rather that what had been his squadron, jogged past him with their screaming drill sergeant.  Not once stopping to acknowledge them, but each one of them was there and alive.  They really had done it.

Nick grinned to himself before making his way to training range.  The one where he always found Judy doing her yoga with twirling machines around her.  

Only this time when he entered it was silent.  No gunfire, no whizzing of training machines.  There was no need for that any more, the war was over.  The range was simply filled with light chatter, and the loud thumps of mammals in mech suits standing at attention in the sight of Nick.  He waved them off as he passed, routinely making his way to Judy’s lane.

He rounded the entrance of the lane, stepping on the platform and into the lane’s control area.  Nick paused for a moment looking in.  Without fail, Judy was there, just like she always one.  Only the machine targets hung deactivated on the far wall.  The fox took a breath before entering.  Carefully removing his cap and tucking it under his left arm.

One of the grey rabbit’s ears flickered in his direction as he entered.  Slowly she pushed herself upright and turned to him.  “Yes!”  Judy snapped, in something of a respective tone, as Nick was a ranked official nearing her, yet there was still something demanding about it.  She hopped to her feet and stood straight.  “What do you want?”

Nick stopped just a few feet from her.  He couldn’t help the smile that started to spread across his lips.  Or the breath of a laugh that started to escape him. Or the chuckles that followed that.  Mostly because he never thought he would be so  _ relieved  _ to hear her say something like that.

“What’s so funny, Major…”  She demanded as she shifted to read his name plate, “Wilde?!”  Nick let out another breathless laugh as he tried to collect himself.  “Do I have something on my face, Major?!”

“No, Carrots, you don’t.”  Nick sighed on an end of a sudden bark of laughter.

“Did you just call me, Carrots?”  Judy question, her brows coming together as she glared at him.  She stropped out of her straight stance that very instant, taking a step closer to Nick.

Nick nodded at her in reply, because she always got angry at them name.  It took him five loops to effectively block her punching him upon him first saying it, and will another five to stop him from managing to hurt him.

Judy groaned annoyed, taking a sharp step towards him.  Going for her usual first blow to the stomach.  

“We did it, Hopps.” Nick stated simply.

His sudden words stopped the rabbit instantly.  The tension in her body dropped a faction as she looked up at him.  Her big purple eyes shining up with confusion.  

“What exactly is it we did?”  Judy asked back firmly.

“Defeated the Omega,”  The fox returned simply.  His grin widened at the familiar look of growing confusion and realization on her face.  “What I’m about to say is going to sound...well, crazy.  However the more I talk the more rational and sensical it’s going to sound.”  Nick started easily, like had countless times before, and he had.  “I met you on the beach tomorrow, it was going to be a slaughter of our troops.  I know this because I lived it, more times than I can sanely count.”

“You…” Judy started to whisper, the realization clear on her face.

“Yeah, that happened.”  Nick nodded at her before leaning forward a bit.  “You told me to find you on that beach, and I did.  Over and over, and over again.  And we did it, we killed the Omega, Judy.”

“We...how…”  Judy started to question.  The tension in her body gone.  Nick watched as the wheels turned in her head as she tried to make since of it.  

“You know how, what happened to me, happened to you before.”  Nick answered easily.  He breathed a playful huff as he moved to place his cap back on his head.  “Now, before you work your bunny brain into a mess, we did save the world and all of mammalkind, though no one will ever know. So I think we need a well deserved drink.”  Nick added as he held out an arm for Judy.  “The war is over, it’s all over the news.  So, what do you say, Carrots?”

Judy looked between Nick and his held out arm for her to take.  She looked at him in complete thought, before sighing out sharply.

“It sounds reasonable, but only if you stop calling me Carrots.”  She said pointedly, walking past Nick without even touching his arm.

“Not going to happen anytime soon, Fluff.”  Nick muttered to himself  as he followed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to write the end scene of Edge of Tomorrow, and a little beyond cause why not. That and I always wished there was just a little more to that scene. Not that the movie wasn't perfect where it ended, I just sometimes wish was more conversation.
> 
> I feel kind of meh with how this turned out, I'm really only happy with how the ending came out. The rest is kind of...well, Meh...


	10. Built and Maintained Through Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da, sorry this took a bit to get up. When I finally got to writing it, I wrote more than I expected, wasn't able to finish it. Then work decided to get crazy busy.
> 
> Any way, for this was a request from pyrophicitee on tumblr, after I mentioned how I wished I could get an adoption prompt whenever I ask prompts. Because I always get prompts for pregnant!Judy with wildehopps baby, _always_ , but never anything along an adoption prompt. AND while I will entertain the ideas of biological Wildehopps kits, it's my headcanon that Nick and Judy _can't_ have kits. 
> 
> So pryophicitee sent me the following request:  
> Prompt: nick and judy adopt a child of a species bigger than them. Reaction of people (zpd/mama wilde/hopps family/school/anyone) to this young mammal 
> 
> It was techincally after prompts had closed, but sense I sort of asked for it, I concerned it outside of the prompts.

Jeremy fiddled with his Iron Tiger action figure.  Making it weave and navigate through the air as he made whooshing and firing sounds.  Even dramatically having him get hit by an imaginary enemy and topple towards the bench before regaining control again.

He was doing everything he could think of to distract himself from the arguing in the office behind him.

It was working to a point.  But as time progress it kept getting more and more heated.  Growing extremely harder for young tiger to block out the noise with his imagination.  He could feel it pulling him back in.

Back into the dark closet his mother shoved him in with his Iron Tiger and Captain Zootopia action figures and told him not to come out of until she told him too.  Back to his mother and father’s yelling.  To the dark ferocious roar his father let out that scared him out of his playing, and pained cry’s of his mother.  To the loud bang and the view from between the door slots of the closet door of his mother limply slowing to the ground, and his father leaving with a slam of the door and blood on his shirt. 

Jeremy cringed and whined as he flattened and covered his ears.  A last ditch effort to make it all go away.  But it’s not working.  He can feel the memories pulling him in more as they repeat with new speed.

He could feel his claws lightly scrape against his head as he curled in on himself as someone very angrily yelled.  He just wanted it all to stop.  He felt like he was going to throw up, and it was getting harder to breath, and it getting hot where he was.  Yet at the same time, he felt frozen, completely unable to move or run if he tried just forced to watch in his head over and over.

Something touched his shoulder.  Jeremy pulled away like with burned with a small gasp.

Before him was red fox in a police uniform, blinking at him with green eyes and alert ears.  He blinked for a few moments at the young tiger before he pulled his paws away.  Jeremy gripped his action figure tightly as he looked at the fox scared, but thankfully out of the memories.

“You okay kit?”  The fox asked with a curious tilt to his head.

Jeremy was silent for a new moments.  “Fine,” He said simply as he looked at his Iron Tiger figure, but it doesn’t supply him any comfort.

The fox raised an eyebrow, like he didn’t exactly believe him, but said nothing of it.  “You hungry?”  He asked simply.  Jeremy looked at him surprised by the sudden mention of food, and his stomach growled in reply.  The fox smiled easily.  “I got a whole stash of cookies and junk food in my desk if you're interested.”

Jeremy blinked in awe at the idea.  Probably way over imagining it, but none the less still amazed someone was offering him junk food way after his bedtime.  

“It’s the best of best.”  The fox advertized with a grin.  “Sally’s Salted fish skins, Pride Rock Cheezy cricket legs, and selection of Burrow Farms cookies, and so much more.  All you have to do is promise not to tell anyone.  Deal?”

Jeremy nodded euthosicastically, as he slid off the bench.  He smiled widely as the fox, who was only just slightly taller than him, as he crossed his heart with his claw.  The fox hummed down at him warmly, and eased the tiger away from the office.  Jeremy bounded along in excitement.

It didn’t take them too long to reach the fox’s desk.  He pulled open the bottom draw of a small filing cabinet that was filled with an assortment of snacks.  It was almost better then what Jeremy had imagined.  The young tiger looked at the fox questionably as he resisted the urge to shove both paws in and grab an armful of food.

“Have what ever you like.” The fox said with a sweeping jester.  

Jeremy grabbed a box Fish crisps, remembering his mother always telling him to be polite.  He plopped down on the floor with the box, and placed is Iron Tiger figure down beside him.  Carefully he opened the box and shoved two crips in his mouth, humming at the taste.  

The fox smiled at him as he grabbed a container of Burrow Farms’ Chocolate Chip Cookies.  He put one of the large cookies in his mouth to hold as he offered Jeremy on as well.  Jeremy took his slightly hesitantly.

“I’m not going to tell if you don’t.”  The fox said as he snapped off a part of his own cookie.

“Thanks Officer…”  Jeremy said squinting his amber eyes at the fox’s name plate. “Wilde.”

“Don’t mention it, Kit.”  Wilde said with a wave of hand.  They ate their cookies silence for a moment, before Wilde leaned back in his office chair.  “So you’re a Iron Tiger fan,” He pointed with his claw at the figure lying on the ground next to Jeremy.  

The young tiger nodded enthusiastically.  Iron Tiger was the best.  He was strong and smart and invented all of his tools and weapons.  Not to mention he was rich and witty, and owned a huge company that helped make the world a better place.  How could Jeremy not like him.  

“More of a Green Arrow fan myself.”  The fox comment.

Jeremy wrinkled his nose at the idea of the hero.  He didn’t not much about the Green Arrow, just enough to know he was lame.  “The fox with the arrows from The Bat Comics.”

“He’s more than that.”  Wilde said easily.  “He’s a modern Robin Hood that fights for the little guys, has amazing archery skills, and lots of money.  Not to mention trusted member of the Justice Pride.”

“Iron Tiger still  _ way _ cooler.”  Jeremy said before tossing more fish crisps in his mouth.  “He completely invented his own super suit to fight bad guys.”

Next thing Jeremy knew he was debating which hero was better.  They collectively determined that in a fight with no weapons or suits, the Green Arrow would likely win, and in a fight with suits and weapons, Iron Tiger would win.  Before they branched out to disgust other heroes of the Justice Pride or Avengers and pinning them against each other over cookies and snacks.   There was occasion input from other officers nearby or passing by.

Jeremy completely forgot about the yelling in the office, or the memories that has sucked him.  They all seemed so far away as listened to the fox theorize the turnout of battle Boar and Wonder Wombat.

“There you are!”  A voice snapped behind Jeremy.  

The tiger cub turned to see the Porcupine from Kit and Cub services.  The one that had been arguing with a handful of other officers in the office.  She glared pointedly at Officer Wilde as she breathed something that seemed like relief.  

“You shouldn’t run off like that.” The porcupine insisted firmly.  “We’ve been look all over for you.”

“Sorry,”  Jeremy said weakly, his ears going flat on his head.

“He didn’t run off.”  Wilde said levelly, cutting the porcupine off before she could say something.  “I took him here for some snacks, after noticing the kit almost have a panic attack.  Give him some space and take his mind of everyone trying to argue his fate.”  The porcupine huffed at the fox.  “You didn’t seem too aware for someone concerned about the kit’s well-being.”

The porcupine hummed annoyed at the words.

“Ah, you found him,” Another voice said about Jeremy.  He turned to find a tigress officer said as she landed on the walls of the fox’s desk area.  She turned back to look behind her.  “Hey, Judy, he’s over here with the Mister.”

A bunny came bounding into view with a wide smile on her face.  Jeremy remembered her well, she was the one that sat down and had her tell him what happened with the tigress officer.  She had spoken in gentle calm tones and gave him a peppermint when he said his stomach hurt as well as his Iron Tiger figure.

The rabbit bounced over to Officer Wilde, talking to him excitedly.  Something about Bogo and someone named Fangmeyer backing them. 

The porcupine pulled Jeremy’s attention away before he could figure out what the rabbit was walking about.  She kneeled beside Jeremy, taking on his paws in her tiny ones and looking him in the eye.

“Jeremy,”  She started gently.  “You’re going to spend the night with Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde and their family,” She motioned with her head towards the rabbit and the fox.  “Alright, and you’re going to stay in their care until I can find a proper home for you or find a relative to take you in.  Is that okay?”

Jeremy nodded.

“Alright,”  The porcupine said with a smile, before she pulled away from him.  She turned to the rabbit and the fox, who were both standing now.  “I’ll call you when I find something.”  And with that she turned and walked away with little else.

A silence passed over the moment.  

“Five bucks, she doesn’t find anything.”  Wilde said cooly. 

“Ten,” The tigress returned and she pushed herself off the test.  “She really doesn’t think the two of you could take care of a tiger cub of a night, let alone an hour.  Even with Bogo and most of the ZPD backing you.  Bogo’s going to put in a good word to her boss for your guys in the morning.”  The tigress straightened her belt.  She leaned down to pat Jeremy on the head, lightly chuffing at him, as she started to walk away herself.  “Call me if you guys need any advice on this little stinker.

Jeremy watched the tigress leave with a simple wave over her back.  He turned back to the fox and the rabbit to find them grinning at him warmly.

“Well, why don’t we head home, and get you settled Jeremy.”  The rabbit said as she moved to help Jeremy to his feet.

The fox just nodded in agreement.

* * *

The doorbell chimed loudly through walls the small home.  

Bouncing of the walls and instantly catching everyone's attention, halting the playing and the drawing almost instantly.  Large ears stood at attention as they listened for who it might be.

“Grammy’s here!”  Nathan, one of the three bunnie kits in the Wilde household stated excitedly.  His siblings, Jason and Samantha hurriedly nodded in excited agreement, before the three raced off down the hall.

Jeremy sat in minor confusion.  He hadn’t heard anything to tell him who was there.  Even if rabbit hearing is better than that of tigers, to still amazes him.

Emily, the red fox kit that was the same age as him, sprang up excitedly next to Jeremy.  Dropping her crayon and wagging her tail in excitement.  “Come on,” She said pulling at the tiger’s arm excitedly.  “You’re going to love Grammy.”  

Jeremy rose to his feet slowly, completely unbothered by Emily’s constant tugging on his arm.  She’s just barely a third his size and not very strong, even though she could lift Nathan off the ground.  She raced ahead of him once he was on his feet and making his way down the all.  Giggling excitedly as she passed.

He could hear her excitedly shout “Grammy!” as she rounded around the hallway and around the corner.  A few seconds later that was a huff sound from someone like they got rammed into.  

Jeremy rounded the corner slowly.  Samantha, Nathan, Jason, and Emily were all the feet of an older female fox.  All bouncing and talking excitedly as they hugged her legs or pulled at her skirt demanding her attention.  She laughed, patting each little kit on the head, before producing some candy sweet and they all ran off in a chorus of thank you.  Leaving just the older fox and Nick by the front door.

Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes at the kits all scurrying off.  The older fox laughed lightly, and mutter something to him that dragged out an annoyed “Mom,” out of Nick as he locked the door.

“So, where is this Jeremy you’ve been talking about so much, Nicky?”  The older fox asked as she took her purse of her shoulder.

“Peeking around the corner and through the dining room table.”  Nick said so easily.

Jeremy gasped slightly at the words, tucking back behind the wall, his ears flattening against his head.  The older fox leaned down a bit to peek below the table.  Likely where she expected to see him clearly.  Like all her other grandkits.

Only he is nothing like her other grandkits.

Suddenly she straightened up with a shocked expression on her face.  Jeremy shuffled just slightly more out of view.  She turned sharply to Nick who was watching her with a slightly amused expression.

“He’s a tiger,”  the older fox observed.

Nick hummed like it was completely obvious.  “Yes, and he’s being shyer than normal.”  Nick stated as he started walking towards where Jeremy was hiding.  “Come on, Pinstripe, say hello to your soon-to-be Grammy.”

“Hello,” Jeremy said, sliding out more from his spot.  

“Hello,” The older fox said awkwardly, like she doesn’t know how to correctly process what is before her.  “It’s very nice to meet you, Jeremy.”

“You too.”  Jeremy returned weakly.  He was highly aware of the older fox’s discomfort with the whole situation.  “I’m going to go play, again.”  He blurted out quickly before turning.

He hurried away from his spot, back towards the play area the other for kits where, seeing as how they disappeared.  He stopped halfway through the hallway to take a breath.  To calm his nerves down so he could return to drawing with Emily and Jason.  

“A tiger, Nicholas.  You’re adopting a  _ tiger _ .” Jeremy suddenly heard the older fox say in a hushed tone, freezing him in his spot.  His ears and tail dropping instantly at the words. “You could have mentioned that.”

“Yes, Mom, a tiger.  It will be a official on thursday if you want to show up to court.”  Nick returned like it was nothing. “And I didn’t mention it because it shouldn’t need mentioning.”

“Are you out of your mind?” 

“Married a rabbit, a rabbit that was fixated on being a cop, save my life, and helped make me a cop as well.  Don’t think I’m in my right mind to most mammals.”

“He’s already almost your full grown height.”  The older fox hissed like it made some kind of point.  “He’s already outgrown Judy, and he will out grow you soon.  He’ll outgrow everything you to have.  Your  _ house _ .”

“We’ll get a bigger house.”

“Your car.”

“We’ll get a bigger car.”

“It will be expensive.”

“This is why I didn’t mention the fact that he was a tiger, Mom.”  Nick snapped sharply in return.  “I knew you would do this, worry and try to talk us out of it because he’s going to be larger than any of us by the time his ten.”  Nick said pointedly.  “We’ll figure something out, Mom!  Just like we did with the triplets.  Just like we did with Emily.  Jeremy is not going to be any different.”

There was a huff from the older fox, but she didn’t say anything.  He weakly looked over his shoulder to the corner of the hallway.  He frowned slightly, but Nick’s answers gave him some comfort.

He shoved the words away from his mind and hurried to join the rest of the kits. 

They were all gather around the small table where Jeremy had been sitting when Nick’s mother first arrived.  Crayons in their paws as they doodles away on the paper.

The fact that their ears were low, did not go unnoticed by him.  They all no doubt hear what was said, and were unsure of how exactly to deal with their father and grandmother bickering.  They raised them in instant greeting when Jeremy sat beside them.

Emily passed him a purple crayon, and Nick’s words repeaed in his head, calming him.

They would definitely figure something out.

* * *

Jeremy blinked at the blurred view of passing fields in awe.  Listening to Emily and Samantha as they talked about Grandma and Grandpa Hopps and their  _ huge _ farm.  With giant fields he could just run in, and yummy baked good from Mr. Gideon.  Not to mention lot and lots of cousins and aunts and uncles to play with.

It all sounded really great and fun.  Completely opposite of life in Zootopia, and Jeremy was eager to see what it was like.

That and he was just excited to actually go somewhere  _ outside  _ of Zootopia for the first time.  And Emily and Samantha were making it all sound like some exciting place out of story book.  Jeremy doesn’t doubt he won’t enjoy it.

Or he didn’t until Judy pulls him aside while Nick and the others went to get the rental car.

“Jeremy, Sweetheart.”  Judy said gently, placing a paw on his shoulder.  “I...I have…”  Judy sudden searching for words, alerts Jeremy to just how nervous she is.  “No, I need...no I want to you to understand something.  It isn’t like Zootopia here.”

“I know, it’s the country.” Jeremy stated easily.

Judy breath a laugh and smiled at him.  “True, but not what I mean.  What I mean is...Cheese and Crackers, there’s no easy way to say this, mammals aren’t as open minded here as in the city.  My family included.”  Judy continued gently.  “They’ve warmed up to Nick and Emily over the years, but I’m sure you’ll be a shock.  And maybe I should have told you before we left the city, but a lot of mammals here will probably be scared of you, or say mean things, or act like you don’t exist.”  She paused  for a moment, “or worse.

“But,” She added in a brighter tone with a raised finger. “Remember, Nick and I love you very much, and Grandma and Grandpa have been dying to meet you since I told them the adoption was finalized.”  Jeremy knew that to be true, from countless calls and Judy sending pictures of him.  “And if anyone, I mean  _ anyone,” _ Her tone suddenly turns dark, and the look in her eyes reminded him of the look his mother would get in her eyes, “hurts you, you tell me, and I’ll handle it.”  She smiled at him brightly.  “Understand?”

Jeremy nodded hurried.

“Alright, then let's go.”  Judy said, smiling like she usually did and lead them off the platform.

Nick and the rest of the kits are waiting for them in the SUV they rented.  Emily dramatically hung out the back window as she urged them to hurry up.  Samantha told him to sit in the back with the boys when he crawled in the vehicle.  Jeremy stuck his tongue out at her in passing.  And then they were on their way.

The ride wasn’t a terribly long one, or it didn’t seem that way.  Jason and Nathan had taken to playing an intense game of I Spy with Jeremy.  

They pulled up to want seemed to be a massive party.  Thousands, if not millions, of bunnies were all gathered around the farm house they pulled up to.  There is a few sharp calls of “Judy’s here” before a the rabbits swarm towards the car.  

Jeremy’s ears go flat on his head.  Dread settles into his stomach.  Suddenly he’s very aware of just how nervous he was.

“Hopps family welcomes never manage to stop being terrifying.”  Nick commented loosely.  

Judy snorted at the fox, before opening the driver’s side door and was greeted by cheers and applause.  Nick was greeted by something similar, just lesser in volume.  Samantha and Emily topple out after, followed by Jason and Nathan.  

All Jeremy can do is sit there in the back of the car.  He never though rabbits could be that intimidating in all of his 6 and half years of life.  And yet the number of them in the lawn was enough to freeze him up and make him wish he stayed with Auntie Fangmeyer.  Or that Auntie Fangmeyer was there to assure him that everything would be okay with her calming little chuffs that Nick and Judy had yet to master.

But a brief thought of Iron Tiger’s identity, Tony Snarl, standing in front of crowds of far more larger crowds gave Jeremy a sudden rush of confidence.  Tony Snarl would not let a bunch of little rabbits scare him, he’s fly right over them and dazzle them with everything he could do.  Jeremy could do just the same.

He stepped out of the SUV.

A sudden and abrupt silence washed over everyone.  So much so, Jeremy could hear the crickets chirping in a peircing volume.  All his confidence drained away.

“Everyone this is my new  _ son _ , Jeremy.”  Judy introduced like the silence wasn’t even there.  “Jeremy, this is the Hopps family.”

The silence just continued as Jeremy waved sheepishly.

“Can’t you see we’re related.”  Jason said suddenly, bounding in front of Jeremy.  “I mean look at the family resemblance.” He added gesturing to the three markings of dark fur on each side of his face, that stood out against his white fur like stripes.

There was a collective laugh at the statement, most of it nervous and plainly uncomfortable.

A grey rabbit that look similar to Judy, just more advanced in age weaved her way through the crowd.  She genuinely smiled warmly at the family before her, Jeremy include.  As the plumper brown rabbit in overalls did as well.

“Would you guys like to paint some eggs with Grandpa Stu,”  The grey rabbit said, leaning forward to talk to Samantha, Nathan, Emily, and Jason, who all nodded in reply.  “What about you Jeremy?”

Jeremy blinked at his sudden acknowledgement before nodding.

“Perfect.”  The brown rabbit said perhaps way to enthusiastically.  “What do you say I race you all there.  Last one’s there is a rotten egg.”  He added before taking off into a light sprint.

Samantha, Nathan, and Emily take off immediately after him, passing him instantly.  Jason hang back for a second before bolting away with a challenging look.  Jeremy tore right after him.  He passed Grandpa Stu was ease, and Jason, Emily and the others.  Longer leg strides, as Emily pointed out, was unfair.

Leaving the terrible silence of most of the Hopps family behind him.

And he forgot all about it when is slept on the pile of cushions Grandma and Grandpa Hopps made especially for him.

* * *

The young tiger looked at the slip of paper in his paws.  He sunk further into the plastic chair outside the principal's office.  His ears flattened on his head, and his tail curled around his feet as he weakly groaned.

He was so dead.

Jeremy had never gotten in trouble at school in his whole life, not in his eight years of schooling.  He always followed all the rules, and was never over rowdy or rough in gym class.  He had only been late few, and each time with good reason, or barely seconds after the bell.  He was quiet, kept to his school work and minded his own business.

But the  _ one  _ time he spoke out in class, because his teacher was  _ wrong _ , he gets in trouble.

He didn’t just get in trouble, he got a referral.

Not a warning.  Not a scowling.

No a referral.

He groaned as he curled on himself more, trying not to cry.  His perfect record is gone.  All because he voiced his disagreement with his stupid health teacher’s dumb option and he stood his ground.  He should have just stayed silent.  Kept his head and hand down and let class have carried on.

Let the ever outspoken Emily get the referral whenever she had health. 

If only he had thought of it then.

Now his adoptive father was on his way there.  Apparently it’s school policy to call parents of students who receiver referrals.  Or that was what this principle told him when he told him sit outside the office and wait.

Jeremy can only wait in dread.  Listening to his teacher's words still dance around in his head.  Imagining how angry his adoptive father would be with him, and just how serious his death sentence will be.  Or the strong words his adoptive mother will have with him as she stood on his night stand so she could look him in the eyes.  He wouldn’t be surprised if they walked him through a cell block just to knock sense him or something.

The front door of the main office opened.  Jeremy spared it a glance. His dread sunk further as he saw his adoptive father walk through the door.  Casually placing his sunglasses in the pocket of his police uniform.  Jeremy gulped as he turned back to looking at his feet as his father made his way towards the principal's office with memorized ease.

“Pinstripes, tell me all this talk about you getting referral is a joke.”  His adoptive father said easily when he approached Jeremy.

The young tiger curled further in on himself.  Refusing to look up from his feet to look at his adoptive father. Afraid of the underlying look of anger on his face.  He just heard a soft disappointed hum, and his tail wrapped tighter around his feet.

“Ah, Mr. Wilde,” the principal said through a strained smile.  “Timely as ever.”

“I was in the neighborhood.”  His adoptive father replied.

“Of course,” The principal said with a nod.  He gestured into his office.  “Let’s discuss your son, Jeremy’s referral in my office, please.”  Jeremy glanced out of the corner of his eye.  He watched his adoptive father put his paws in his pocket as he waltzed into the office.  “You too, Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s fur ruffled in surprise at the words.  He looked up at the principal, who just in turn blinked at him behind his glasses.  Slowly he rose from his seat slowly.  He hurriedly shuffled into the office and darted for one of the chairs.  Instantly sitting up straight in the chair as his father jumped up into the car beside him.  Jeremy jumped as the principal closed the door, even though it was a soft click.

“So, Jeremy got a referral?”  His adoptive father asked in a level tone.  Jeremy winces a little at the tone, knowing full well how masking it could be.

“I was just as surprised as you were Mr. Wilde.”  The principal commented easily as he rounded the desk and sat in his own seat.  “He spoke out in class, cause a disturbance, and disrespected his health teacher, Mrs. Horsenton.”

“Is this true, Jeremy?” His adoptive father asked.

“Yes,”  Jeremy answered, turning towards his adoptive father with a weak nod.  “...But, I can explain!”  

His adoptive father raised an eyebrow, which gave Jeremy just enough hope to continue.  

“Mrs. Horsenton was talking about family structures, and she said mix species families are wrong.” Jeremy explained hurriedly.  “She said kits of mixed species family don’t develop certain behaviors and grow up to be dangerous and criminals.  And they promote interspecies relationships and a abuse their kits.   I simply told her, she was wrong, after telling her my family was rabbits and foxes. 

“She freaked out, and wrote me a detention.”  the tiger continued, glancing at the principal briefly.  “I said I didn’t deserve it, I didn’t do anything other than disagree with her option, which was wrong, because you guys are great and loving parents.  She wrote me a referral when I tore apart her argument and told me I was wrong and a perfect example to her point.”  

A silence suddenly hung over the office.  Jeremy shifted between looking at his adoptive father and the principal who seemed to be growing more and more dumbfounded with each passing second.  However the look on the principals face, while shocked, seemed to be that of belief.  After all Jeremy  _ never _ got in trouble, nor was he a known liar. 

The anger on his adoptive father’s face was clearly starting to grow, even through everything about him seemed calm.  Jeremy shrunk back into his seat.

Jeremy swallowed as he looked down at his paws.  “I should have just stayed quiet.”

“No,” The principal state calmly as he got over his shook.  “Mrs. Horsenton should never had said those things in class.  I’ll throw this referral out immediately and have talk with her.”

“Bring her here,  _ now _ .”  His adoptive father hissed.

The principle teased instantly at the tone.  Being to look a little sweaty and anxious at the venom in his father’s voice.  “Mr. Wilde, she’s teaching class right now.”

“I don’t care.  Get her in your office  _ now _ , or I will go there myself and drag her to the Superintendent.”  His father growled, baring his teeth slightly as he pronounced certain syllables.  “You know I’ll do it to.”

The principal hesitated for a moment, before reaching for his phone.  He talked hurriedly into the speaker end, telling his secretary to go get Mrs. Horsenton and cover her class while she was in his office.  Jeremy fidgeted in his seat as the principal hung up the phone and looked at his father like that solved everything.

“And take my kits out of her damn classes too.” His adoptive father.

“Mr. Wilde,” the principal started to explain, “It’s only the first week.  I’m sure we will sort this out, and it will never happen again.”

“Take my kits  _ out  _ of her classes.”  Jeremy's adoptive father repeated.  “I am not going to say it again.”

“Of course,” The principal stammered.  “Jeremy, why don’t you go see Mr. Anterberg, about getting your schedule changed.”

“Really?”  Jeremy perked up in surprise.  

The principle nodded, making a shooing motion with his paw.  Jeremy sprang up from his seat, hurriedly wiping his paws on his shirt.  He beamed down at his adoptive father seating in an oversized chair.  

“See you at home, Pinstripes.” His adoptive father just smiled coolly back at him, all angry completely gone from his face.  

Only it returned the instant the fox turned back to the principal

Jeremy quickly hurried out the door, like the whole room burned.  He quickly navigated the halls for the guidance counselor's office, happily dropping in one the seats that were just slightly too small for him.

He only heard his adoptive father yell bounce down the halls once.  Mr. Antlerberg hardly batted an eye, just sighed a ‘figures’ as he typed away at his computer and scribbled down a note to call in Emily Wilde for a schedule change.

The next day there were whispers from classmates about Mrs. Horsenton having to leave her job.

Jeremy couldn’t stop from smiling brighter every time he heard it.

* * *

Being a tiger adopted by a rabbit and a fox had it’s ups and downs.  Like the huge size difference, and the fact that his father liked to climb him to argue with larger mammals.  The different strength in senses, and actual real strength.  Jeremy might not be able to hear whispers across a room, but he sure as hell could scoop his siblings up with ease and bolt.  

Or the amazed shock,and strained surprise of most mammals when they find out. 

Jeremy had long since gotten use to it all.  

All the strange looks as he walks by with his family fade into the background.  Not that many mammals are giving him too many odd looks lately.  He’s a towering fit and built tiger.  That and mammals in Zootopia really stopped caring, or taking much notice, anyway.

Nothing mammals really say in reaction bothered him any more, either.  Jeremy had heard it all.  He can boredly answer all the usual questions, like how the whole thing works with the size difference.  Or if he views himself as a tiger, or knows how to be a tiger.  Which he does, because his parents weren’t stupid, and Auntie Layla was always there to explain things they couldn’t.  Or that it’s all wrong, or unhealthy for him.

Of course there are still mammals who say something.

“Ma’am,”  A middle-aged female antelope in the produce section of the grocery store started.  Her eyes completely fixed on his mother standing in the Cub seat of the cart Jeremy was lightly moving back and forward as he looked over a selection of apples.  “Are you alright?  Is this tiger bothering you?”

Jeremy turned in surprise, because sometimes the stupidity of mammals does surprise him.  His blinked in shock at the antelope, who was doing her best to act like she wasn’t paying him little mind, ears at attention, and his tail flicking curiously at the end.  

Clearly, to any mammal with eyes, his mother was there with him.  Or at the very least, asked or accepted his help in a store she was way too small for.  After all she was standing in the cub part of the cart, that she could only dream of pushing.  Well knowing his mother, she could find away to push it, if she hadn’t long since figured out that bring Jeremy along to shop for food items in his size class.

His mother turned away from examining the organic greens in her paw.  She blinked up at the antelope in the same manner Jeremy knew he was.  “Only when he can’t pick the right spinach.”  She smiled out, but glancing at Jeremy out of the corner of her eye.  “Or rocks the cart while I’m looking at something.”

Jeremy chuffed and rolled his eyes at the gray rabbit.

The antelope glanced at him nervously for a moment, before looking at his mother. She leaned in a little closer.  “Ma’am,”  she whispered cautiously.  “Just blink twice if you're in danger, I’ll call the police for you.”

“Madam,”  His mother returned politely, a ball of rage was simmering under her tone however.  “I assure you, my teenage  _ son _ isn’t bothering me, or going to cause me any harm.” His mother stated firmly, and at a level volume the whole produce section could hear.  “And even if he was, there would be no need to call the police, as I am Sergeant on the ZPD task force.”

“She could more than handle me.”  Jeremy stated boredy.  Because his mother could.  One call of his full name in the right tone had him running for the hills. “Trust me.”

The antelope looked at them in shook.  She glanced between the two of them at a lose of words.  She turned sharply, with an annoyed huff, like they completely wasted her time and compassion.  She trotted away, with her head held in extra snobbish fashion.

Jeremy rolled his amber eyes at the passing antelope.  With another chuff, he leaned forward against the handle of the cart with his arms.  Easily keep his large head out of his mother’s face, as he started to lazily push the cart.

“Sometimes, when I think it’s obvious…”  His mother huffed.

“Mammals surprise you,”  Jeremy finished her sentence easily.  “I know.  Dad never fails to point out how obvious it is that I’m clearly not bothering you or anyone in our family whenever we shop somewhere like this.”

His mother hummed in agreement as she turned her attention back to the shopping list.

“Go to the cucumbers and tomatoes.”  His mother instructed like the whole interacting never happened.  

Jeremy easily navigated the cart to the section.  Pulling the cart as far over to the edge of the the stands so his mother could reach some things.  

“Jer, why don’t you go grab some Protein Juice.”  She added, leaning over the edge of the cart, carefully inspecting the vegetables in front of her. “If they have the type your father and Emily need, get it as well.” Jeremy nodded as he pushed himself off the cart handles.  “Make sure to get the kind with the extra vitamins you need.  I’m not having you get sick again because your father grabbed the wrong Protein Juice for you.” She called

“Alright,”  Jeremy returned over dramatically.  Ignoring the snickers of one his classmates who worked at the store.               


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, going to explain somethings.
> 
> 1) Samantha, Nathan, Jason, and Emily were adopted by Nick and Judy as babies. Samantha, Nathan, and Jason are triplets from a rabbit mother who choose to pursue a career in Zootopia. They are the oldest of the siblings, by about a year or two Emily is red fox kit adopted from a teenage pregnancy. Emily and Jeremy are the same age.
> 
> 2) Nick's mother reacted the way she did, because Nick didn't tell her Jeremy was a tiger, like ever, for two reason. One he knew she would worry and try to talk them out of it. But also because he has a habit of not telling her things from his time hustling. But Mama Wilde does love Jeremy every much and loves making him cookies. Bonnie and Stu were more welcoming to the idea, because Judy told them and sent pictures. They had a freak out prior to meeting Jeremy because he was a tired, but Judy is Judy not does the expected, so they learned to live with the fact.
> 
> 3) I could not pass up PTA Mom!Nick. I'm sorry. I'm just so in love with the idea. That and I just like the idea of Nick being the one everyone on the school board is terrified off because he will fight for his kits no matter what.
> 
> 4) Protein Juice is something I made up that predators drink to get vitamins and nutrition they can't get from fish or bugs. (Like Foxes require a certain chemical in raw meats sort of survive). It helps prevent them from getting sick or having health or bone issues in the future. I figure they would take vitamin pills, or have juices and it be important, with certain drinks having different things from different predators.
> 
> 5) ~~Jason Wilde is Jack Savage~~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry if it kind of jumped around, it's not the best, but I still like how it turned out.


	11. Hard at First, Messy in the Middle, Gorgeous at the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA...it's been so long sense I posted in this collection. But I am back.
> 
> This fic is a sequel to the [Dark AU/Prey AU prompt](http://funniesandboxes.tumblr.com/post/161601440281/prompt-16-predators-never-stopped-eating-prey) I filled on tumblr.

It had been eight months since Nicholas Wilde lost the mayoral election, and something was off.  Like really off.  Had been since the farm lost its media feed from Zootopia seconds before the elections winner was announced.

At first, Judy just chalked it up to denial.  Cold, hard denial.  Denial that the system had failed her yet again, and Predator choose to keep eating prey like they always had and let the whole thing just blow over.

It only lasted for a week and a half, until Judy convinced herself it was just a new sort of normal.  An adjustment made by the farm to keep things calm until they settled down again.  Keep the product in line for a bit before they forgot all about the election and the idea of rights.  Mostly everyone was conforming to it easily enough.  Maybe just droop ears here, and an enraged rant there.

That only last a little more than a month.

The feeling something was off kept eating at her and eating at her.  She discussed it with a few siblings, and a friend here or there.  

Oddities mostly.  Like how the media connection to Zootopia hadn’t been fix.  Or the slightly harsher curfew in place, that seemed to be getting harsher with every passing week.  To how work and pressure to be “quality meat” increased.  Even to the sudden disappearance of certain more vocal rabbits.  

Before Judy knew it she was in like a group.  A secret group that meet in basements of different rabbits homes, and had secret codes.  One where she had to sneak around after curfew, be mindful of the few guards and watches on duty, and many sure she wasn’t followed or seen.  Again mostly to vent a concern here or there among themselves, and find an answer or two where the could for a few things.

Nothing too serious.

If only the guards had thought that.

It took one night, one raid, ten apprehended innocents rabbits, and shift, sharp punishment from corporate, that shifted into something else.

Something harsher.  Something more aware of what was going on.  Something more determined to buck the system.  A rebellion of sorts.

The farm wasted no time trying to smash into pieces.  It stopped trying to hide it’s methods of control as well.  

The staff stopped being all sunny in it’s suggestions.  The “local” station took every opportunity to grind it’s heel into the rebellion.  Guards would randomly come into workplaces, stations, or homes and take anyone they suspected to be a part of the rebellion.  Even making public examples of the few that stood in the way, or voiced an opinion or concern they didn’t agree with.  They were quick to silence anyone who had anything against them.  And the rabbits that tried to escape and run away where paraded through town before they were never seen again.

And it just got worse and worse under the fearful ruling of the farm staff.

The Rebellion was reduced down to almost nothing.  

At one point only ten rabbits showed up to a meeting, including Judy.  The whole meeting was just silent lingering.  All of them standing around in scared silence.  Trying to calculated how much time they had left, and what they wished to do with it.

Judy saw one of her younger brothers get dragged away one day.  Kicking and pleading, claiming he wasn’t part of the rebellion.  The guards didn’t listen of course.  They threw Judy back when she hurried after to pry him free of their grasp.  She watched in horror as they dragged her fourteen year older brother away, because someone suspected him to be with the rebellion, and they found a scribbled note he took from her.

The doe knew then she had to run.  

Before anyone else got hurt...or worse someone gave her up.

She had to get out of the horrible place.  Or at least try, and face whatever horrible punishment the farm gave her for doing so.  

So she did.  

One night, when it was dark, rainy, and terrible.  She wrote a note for her parents, instructed them to destroy it after reading, and vanished.

She cleared all the necessary gates and walls.  Only really a few close moments where she narrowly effeded capture.  She made it to the load docks, carefully hide in the underbelly of the truck as it was loaded, and she waited in agony for it to go. 

Judy bailed from it the moment it stopped.  And then she ran.

Ran and never ever looked back.

* * *

Judy’s escaped hadn’t allowed her to grab much of anything.  Not that she had much of anything to grab.  A few farm uniforms, and few other sets of clothing items the farm gave out as “recreation cloths”.  Maybe one or two novels.  A few stuffed toys. 

Nothing that would help with an escape.  

Food was highly regulated by central command.  All of it was locked and sealed.  She would have been caught within seconds of breaking in.  And there wasn’t anything lying around the house, as all that wasn’t eaten was taking away at the end of the day.

She didn’t have any money either.  She was product, not something for the farm to pay for all her work.  And even if they had it likely wouldn’t be much as they had provided everything she needed.

Judy had nothing, and it didn’t help in the escape.

* * *

When Judy reached Zootopia, she was exhausted and hungry.

Exhausted from all her running and hiding from every predator she saw, and every little sound she heard.  She wasn’t going to get sent back to the prey farm.  Or at least she wasn’t going to make it easy for anyone.  

And she had hardly eaten throughout her escape.  A few wild berries and greens here and there.  And what she could easily steal when once she reached more populated areas.  Judy hated the fact that she had to steal, and she only did it when she had no option.  When her stomach was too loud or hurt too much, or she was way too low on energy.

She needed to survive through.  Long enough so she could maybe figure out a way to help everyone back home.

Even if it meant ducking and hiding from every predator in town, and sleeping in less than ideal places.

* * *

“Ma’am?”  A voice questioned behind her.

Judy knew it was directed at her.  Even in the busy crowd, of whatever street center/park she was in.  The sound of the voice was at the right angle for it to be for her.  She swallowed as she trying to remain calm.  

She was lost, she knew that.  Zootopia was huge, and heaven only knew where she was.  Judy was too tired and hungry to really keep track of where she was and where she had been.  It didn’t help that most of the city looked similar enough everywhere she went.  And mammals of all shapes and sizes live everywhere.

“Ma’am?”  The voice continued to call.  “Ma’am?”

Carefully she glanced around for an escape if she would need it, as she turned to the sound of voice.  She turned to find a large female elephant to be the source of the voice.  A large female elephant in  _ a police uniform _ making he way towards Judy.  Fear ran right down Judy’s spine.

“Ma’am, is everything alright?”  The elephant asked the moment she knew she had Judy’s attention.  She stopped a step away from the rabbit, blinking down at her.

Judy bolted almost instantly.  Turned tail and ran as fast as she could away from the large mammal.  Even though her mind told her elephants where prey and surely meant her no harm.  It was the police uniform and the fact that elephants are too large for predators to have hunted well to be low on the food chain.  

The rabbit could hear the elephant officer shout at her for a moment.  Thunderously giving chase soon after.  Judy is small and faster of course.  But she could hear the elephant talking into her radio.  Listing Judy’s description to any other officers near by.   Judy knew she was done for.

But she still ran.  

Weaved through the crowd easily.  Looping and do everything she could think of to loose the officer and avoid any other mammal assisting.  Only giving them a second to process the rabbit running by them.

Judy glanced back to see where the elephant officer was.  Finding her to be nowhere in sight.  Yet she didn’t slow down as she turned back around.  Only to crash into a leg of another large animal.

She fell back hard against the payment.  Judy’s heart and mind where raising like crazy in panic.  Scrambling to get to her feet, she looked up at the mammal she ran into, only to see a large hand come down to pin her to the pavement.  She squirmed in the hold, fighting for the smallest opening to escape through.

“I got your runaway rabbit, Francine,”  A deep male voice chuckled.

Judy froze for a moment and turned to look at who was pinning her down.  It was a rhino this time.  Big, tough, intimidating rhino glaring down at her with a satisfied grin, almost unimpressed with her struggling.  She couldn’t help but also noticed the police uniform as well on the rhinos shoulders. 

“Let me go.”  Judy insisted feveriously as the rhino easily picked her off the ground.  

Her feet kicking hair, and her ears pinned too tightly to her back for her to lean down and try biting. Judy tried thrashing in the rhino’s hold, but nothing came of it.  The elephant officer jogged up a few moments later, out of breath.

“Thanks, McHorn.”  She breathed, patting the rhino with her trunk.  “She really took off.”

Judy squirmed for a few more moments in the rhino’s hold, before the sense of defeat set in. The realization that they would no doubt send her back to the farm to face whatever punishment they saw fit.  And the fact that the farm would no doubt make an example of her, because she was so close to being a success story.

Before Judy even realized it, she was was crying.  Sobbing and pleading for them not to send her back.  To just have an ounce of pity to not send her back.  She would do anything if she didn’t have to go back to that horrible terrible place.  If they send her back, they’ll kill her...or worse.

And suddenly she really didn’t want to die.

* * *

Judy was still crying when the officers deposited her in a chair in front of the desk of a large cape buffalo.  A little plaque on the desk read  _ Chief Bogo _ .  The buffalo raised an eyebrow behind his small frameless glasses at Judy’s crying form, before he turned to look up at the two officers who brought her in.  Then back to her, before he dropped the paper’s in hooved hand.

“Care to explain the crying rabbit?”  The buffalo asked in a deep flat voice.  Like Judy  _ almost _ didn’t warrant his time.

“We found her in central plaza.”  The female elephant stated.  “I figured she was lost, but she ran the moment she saw me.  I gave chase, and she bumped into Officer McHorn.”

“So why my office, Trunkerberg.” Bogo asked harshly.

“She begged us not to send her back, sir.”  The rhino answered angrily, with a thick swallow.  “Saying they’d kill her...or worse.  Among some other things.”

Judy sniffled in attempt to keep her tears and pleas at bay while the three larger mammals discussed her.  Bogo’s eyes turned away from his officers and fixed on Judy for a hard moment.  She did her best to seem as small as possible, while also trying to figure some way out of the whole thing.

The rhino cleared his throat sharply.  “As you can see her shirt---”

“Is from a Prey Farm.”  Bogo finished levelly, glaring down at Judy.  

There an look of anger to him, yet it doesn’t seem to be Judy, but rather the farm logo on her shirt.  He sighed, reaching for the phone on his desk.  He held the phone to his ear, as he pressed a few buttons on the dial pad.  

“Yes, the mayor’s office please.”  The buffalo said firmly.  “Tell him it’s important.”

* * *

Nick was having a  _ day,  _ like he did almost everyday because everyone fought him tooth and nail about everything. 

It was barely even half past one at it had been a day.  The city committee almost tore a simple bill about new safety measures in parks because they could.  And the city’s budget was in its fourth round of revisions.  Not to mention there were like thirty news venues demands statements about one thing or another.  Among other stressful things in his day.

The last thing he expected was for the Chief of Police to dump a terrified female rabbit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.   _ Especially _ after turning away his call nearly twenty minutes prior.  

“Chief Bogo, long time no see.”  Nick greeted lightly as he turned back to the papers in paw after sparing the rabbit a glance. “And last time I checked the holding cells were in located in the precinct, not my office.”

The buffalo huffed loudly in return at the fox. “You didn’t accept my call.”  Bogo stated flatly.

“Yes, I have work to do if I want to get this bill passed on it’s fifth attempt.” Nick informed rattling the papers in his paw to prove a point.  “And seeing has nothing was exploding, on fire, or in crisis, and no one was dead, I found it to be less important than that.”  Nick added with a light hum.  He did always like pressing Bogo’s buttons just so.  

The fox glanced at the rabbit for another second.  Gray fur, wide violet eyes, and a small frame.  The fear on her face had seemed turn into a look of awe as she stared at him openly.  Nick gave her a soft grin, before turning back to Bogo.

“Who’s your little friend?”  Nick asked lightly.

“Judy,”  A female voice said quickly, causing Nick to turn to the rabbit again.  She jumped a little under his gaze.  “Judy Hopps...and you’re Nicholas Wilde.” She continued, he voice dripping in awe.

“She’s an observant one.”  Nick stated smartly to Bogo.

“But you lost…”  The rabbit continued in her odd stare 

Nick’s ears stood tall at the words as he turned back to the rabbit.  He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

“The election.”  Judy clarified almost instantly.  “You lost the mayoral election to Lionheart...right?”

The red fox blinked at the rabbit in shock.  

“Officers Trunkerberg and McHorn found her.”  Bogo informed flatly as he crossed his arms.  “Sir, you need to hear what she has to say.”

“You don’t say…”  Nick said, this time with his own bit of awe in his voice.

For the first time since Bogo dropped Judy into the chair, Nick really looked at her.  Like really  _ looked  _ at her.  She was perhaps thin for her size, but only just.  Like she hadn’t been getting constant scheduled meals of the past few weeks.  She was fidgeting to with her paws.  Nervous about the whole venture, and perhaps not just a fox peering down at her.

But then he noticed her shirt, and the little insignia on it.  Burrow Farms.  A prey farm just some miles outside of the city.

The sight of it almost made his blood boil.  Prey farms were no longer allowed to make prey wear clothes with their logos on them.  Prey mammals were no longer property of their farms, no longer product on the line.  All branding methods had been stopped, and normal clothes and brand removal process were offered instead.  The rabbit should not even been wearing the shirt to begin with.

“Ms. Hopps,”  Nick started, placing his papers down on his desk and leaning in towards the rabbit.  “What gave you the indication that I lost the election?”

“The farms local news,”  Judy informed easily.   A bit of glee in her voice, and maybe some underlying pride.  Mostly seeming to be directed towards herself.  “The news feed cut out before the winner was announced, they said they lost the signal because of an attack or something on the broadcasting network.  And they told us Lionheart won.”

“And this farm you're from...It still operates as usual?”  Nick asked cautiously for a moment.

Judy glanced between Nick and Bogo for a second.  Almost seeming to look for some kind of okay to speak, or trying to choose just how to say her words in the presence of her predator.

“Yes, and no.”  She started after a moment, and a silent motion from Bogo to go on.  “Yes, in terms of function of meat production, but no in terms of how it operates.”  She took a breath for a moment and fidgeted with the ends of her shirt.  Unconsciously shuttering at the memories no doubt.  “Granted from a….uh...products point of view, it wasn’t the greatest anyway, but the farm still seemed to...care.  If we wanted to we could complain about about a working condition and such.  

“But, they’ve gotten...harsher, crueler.  Treat us more like prisoners and make examples of anyone the does or says anything against them.  They suddenly had no regard for our safety or quality of their product.”  Judy continued.  “Rabbits are dragged away if their even suspected of acting against the farm, and most are never seen again.  And if anyone is caught trying to run away...well no one's really sure what happens to them after their are paraded around.”

Nick glanced at Judy in disbelief and rage at what she was telling him.  Doing his beast to just keep a frown on his face and stay composed.

Because he felt like snarling.  Like tearing up the documents in on his paws to shreds.  Digging his paws into his desk and destroying it.  Storming down into small lingering hoard of protesters demanding the right to eat “natural” meats and tell them to get lost.  Because apparently everything he had done meant nothing to Burrow Farms and no doubt a few other larger corporate farms.

Everything about what Judy was telling him made his blood boil.  

It had taken him three long months to get the Prey Act passed.  Countless debates, arguing, and compromises later, but he finally managed to do it, with as little impact of the original idea lost.

Sure there were things he didn’t like about it.  Like farms could still produce fresh meat of until a certain time.  And they could ration their supplies of meat that they had currently, or would have, to prolong income enough to find new economic ventures.  And a few other things.  But the act had passed, Nick could live with it.

“I managed to escape,”  Judy stated nervously, shaking Nick from his thoughts, “and not get caught until the police found me.  I thought I was going to get sent back there, and I begged them not too.”  She stated, glancing at Bogo, who is actually looking at with a decently soft expression for the buffalo.  The rabbit turned back to Nick, “But if you won, than that means Prey farms shouldn’t exist any more.”

“Well, if politics were that clear cut and I had gotten my way, yes, that would be true.”  Nick informed with a sigh.  He watched as Judy’s shoulder and ears dropped at his words.  “It is illegal to have prey as product as of six months ago, and as of three months ago they can’t kill for fresh meat, but farms can still technically sell meat they have in rations.”  Nick informed with a weak smile.  “Zootopia’s predator population does have to been weaned off natural meats, I’m afraid to say.”

Judy signed, glancing down in her feet in understanding.

“But what your farm is doing is very very  _ illegal _ .” Nick stated, his lips peeling back into a wide, plotting smile.  “And I’m sure Chief Bogo will make sure those responsible are prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.”

The fox turned to the buffalo, who seemed to be perhaps have something of a gleefully hard expression on his face.  “I can have a team ready in two days, Mayor Wilde, have them mobile and at the farm by the end of the week.”

“Sounds like a lovely idea, Chief Bogo.”  Nick declared cheerfully.  “I say it’s time we make an example of these mammals.”  He added, giving Judy a side wink.

The rabbit blinked at him for a moment, before beaming.

* * *

“You don’t have to be here, you know?”  Nick stated cooly, peering at the rabbit beside him, as he leaned against the car.

“Neither do you,”  Judy pointed out quickly, rocking back and forwards on her feet.  Her ears standing tall on her head, twitching occasionally to catch any sound she could from within the facility.  However there was something of a playful smile on her lips as she continued.  “And you have a city to run.”

Nick hummed down at the rabbit as her grin widened at her words. “I think it can go  _ a day _ or two without me”  Nick huffed easily.

Judy childishly stuck her tongue out at the fox.  She giggled for a moment before turning her attention back to nervously watching the building in front of her.  Turning her ears at every little sound she could hear...or maybe thought she could hear.

The fox rolled his eyes at the bunny.  He had only known her for a few days and she was already completely comfortable around him.  Which was saying something, some predators weren’t even comfortable around him.  It was no that way with Judy.  She was returning quips and teases almost hours after meeting him and talking his ears off about his campaign.  Honestly, he was surprised she agreed to stay at his apartment when he offered instead of the guarded hotel room Bogo suggested.

Though, without her help, the ZPD would never have been able to execute the operation.  Judy gave them everything she could, and seemed like more than enough for Bogo to make a plan of attack. Something Judy always told him about when he would return home from the office.  And Nick always listened, despite Bogo having called him during the day.

Now it was all happening, and Nick could feel the waves of nervousness waving off the rabbit.

“Relax, Fluff,”  Nick sighed out.  “Chief Bogo is the best of the best.  He knows what he’s doing.  Nothing’s going to happen.”

“How can you be sure?”  Judy asked, looking back the fox worriedly.

“Because there hasn’t been a call of a hostage situation.”  Nick said coolly as he stuffed his paws in his pockets.  He grinned slightly at her look of horror back for even suggesting the idea.  “If there was going to be one, it would have happened a while ago.  We’re good.”

Judy doesn’t seem to completely relax at his words.  

At least not until Bogo’s call over the radio that it was all clear to enter.  Nick’s security detail motioned for them lead the way inside.

The inside of the building was something a mess.  Mostly papers laying around all over the floor, along with nearly every door on knocking off their hinges or dangling by one.  A few knocked over lamps, some chairs on their side, and few overturned desks.  Nothing that didn’t seem too out of their ordinary for an office being raided by police.  The mammals that worked in the office were all seated together in a conference room, paws cuffed behind their backs.

The farms guards were all lined against the wall of the main building.  ZPD officers in tactical gear glaring down at them as the walked back and forward.  Officer McHorn was reading them their rights as Nick and Judy passed.

They stopped in front of the crowd. 

The crowd of scared looking bunnies huddling together watching the cops circle around.

“Mom!  Dad!”  Judy exclaimed suddenly before she rushed towards the crowd.  

Most of the rabbit turned at the sound of her voice, ears standing at attention.  However, Nick figured the two rabbits that pushed their way towards the front of the crowd were her parents.  He was proven to be right when Judy lept into their arms happily, and was swarmed by like twenty more bunnies of all ages.

“You’re alive Bun Bun!” The older gray rabbit, Nick assumed was her mother, said happily.  Rubbing her face all over Judy’s.  “We thought…”

“I’m sorry,”  Judy apologized quickly.  “But I made it to Zootopia.”

A chorus of shocked questioning words, and exclamations of Zootopia was returned.  Judy just seemed to laugh at it all.

“Yes, it’s where I meet my new friend, Chief Bogo.”  She said motioning towards where Bogo was standing off to the side talking lowly with a tiger officer. 

The rabbits all turned to start at the towering buffalo.  Slightly relaxing at the fact that Judy knew him.  Like he didn’t just come bursting in to take over the place, but rather seemed to be there to help.

“And my other friend--”

“Mayor Nicholas Wilde at your service,”  Nick cut in cooly, effortless moving close towards the rabbits.

It seemed to the first time that the group noticed the fox.  For a moment they flinched away as her neared and held out a paw.  But then it seemed to registered bit by bit who he was in their head.  And maybe Judy pulled away to stand right next to help too.

“I am happy to tell you all, in accordance with the Prey Act, you are no longer property of Burrow Farms.”  Nick said with a wide grin.  “You are free.”

Cheers and jumping bunnies erupted after a moment. 

Nick chuckled to himself, but completely proud of how the day turned out. Almost made the process of getting the act pass worth it.  Especially when Judy leaped forwards to hug him sharply, before springing off to join her family.

Yeah, it was good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending is kind of rushed. I was kind of stuck with how to end it and tried to end it before it got too out of hand. Sorry it's a bit rushed.
> 
> Another sequel will likely be coming a few weeks or so.


End file.
